Duel Heart
by Atherion
Summary: The new generation has dawned as Laeon and his friends battle the evil that hunts for the key inside of him. EPISODE 9 UP! Please R
1. A Gift to Behold

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will be. All Yu-Gi-Oh! Subjects belong to Kazuki Takahashi and not me.

**Duelist Debut:**

Laeon

Kazuma

Izumi

Jonathon (Laeon's dad)

**Episode 1**: A Gift to Behold

In a dark alleyway, a heavily shadowed casted man with a white jacket is leaning on the brick wall waiting; waiting for someone that has the hunger for destruction and the thirst of fear. Another strange shadowed person is seen walking over to the other man. "Is he ready for it?" the second man asked with doubt in his voice.

"Oh… he is ready…" the first man answered sounding confident with his deep voice.

The second man seemed to be biting his lip in desperation to leave. "I need you to give it to him… or it can't be unlocked…" the first man whispered back. "If you don't well then, something will happen to you… and him… so don't think we don't mean it…"

"I don't sir…but he is just a boy!" the second man yelled back in fright of what the first man might do. "He doesn't deserve to hurt this way…" the second man lowered his voice, went to his knees, and began to cry

"Get up you pathetic pile!" The first man kicked the second man in the stomach. The second man coughed blood and wiped his lips. "You sick greedy bastard!" the second man shouted and stopped his tears from falling.

"That maybe…" the first man commented. "But I'm not going to feel what you are about to…"

From the shadows ten to twelve people appeared and began kicking and punching the second man. The second man just laid there taking the pain smiling. The beating occurred for minutes. Once they were done the first man spat where the second man lay.

"There is much more if you don't do your deeds…" the first man announced.

"I know…" the second man replied laughing. "It will be done…"

It began to rain and thunder. The rain was dark and cold, much like the blood on the second man's face. The rain of blood is what this memory was called that stayed in second man's head. Soon he would do something he would regret for the rest of his life… something everyone would regret what he did… He would awaken the Duel Heart…

Five years later…

At a crowded park in Toronto, Ontario, two young teens are dueling to see who the best is. One of them is 17 year old, Laeon the underdog of this match. He had slightly long brown hair and tan skin. He wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt under that, long black jeans and muddy boots. On his side of the field was two set spell and trap cards, and in his monster zone was the heavy-armed Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) in attack position.

His opponent was the ever-so heavy 18 year old Kade. He was tall and fat. He had no hair but a black beanie covered the baldness. He wore a large red jacket with ripped baggy jeans and black canvas shoes. On his side of the field were the decayed Summoned Skull (2500/1200) and the zombie-like dragon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000). Both were in attack position.

It was Kade's turn. "I told you Laeon! Your warriors are no match for my high-attack monsters!" Kade roared revealing his cockiness.

"Yeah right!" Laeon replied with a smirk on his face. "I have the strongest monster on the field so you are no match for me!"

"Look at the life points Laeon!" Kade yelled back. "I have 3600 and you have only 200. What do you have to say to that?"

"Not much Kade, but you will have nothing to say when my Black Luster Soldier attacks you!" Laeon commanded his soldier t attack Red-Eyes black Dragon.

The black armored knight charged the behemoth of a dragon, and with a slash of the sword, it exploded on contact.

"Ha!" Laeon yelled. "Ergh!" Kade flew back and landed on his stomach in pain. His life points were now 3200.

"Know my soldier's ability kicks in! Once he destroys a monster, he can attack again!"

The knight once again charged and this time headed for the fiendish Summoned Skull. Right when Black Luster Soldier was about to destroy Kade's skull fiend, Laeon's duel-disc began act weird. "What's going on!" Laeon asked his duel-disc. The duel-disc then exploded ruining the holographic projectors causing the images of the monsters to vanish.

"Damn it not again!" Laeon threw hi duel-disc on the ground and kicked it. "Damn I was about to win!"

"You lost by forfeit!" Kade yelled. "Now hand over your rarest card!"

"You cant be serious dude! The duel-disc flipped out! That's not a lost!" a teen from the crowd yelled. It was Laeon's best friend, 17 year old Kazuma. He had shaggy blonde hair and wore a black long-sleeve shirt with ripped baggy jeans and red and black canvas shoes.

"Back off shrimp!" Kade pushed Kazuma to the floor and laughed. He then picked up Laeon's ruined duel-disc and grabbed Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning and added it to his deck.

"Hey bitch that's mine! Give it back!" Laeon ran to Kade and punched him in the stomach. Kade laughed at Laeon. "Is that it?"

A black truck drove up to where Kade was standing. Kade then opened the passenger door and jumped in laughing. The truck then drove off.

Laeon and Kazuma chased the truck as far as they could but they stopped and took a breath on a nearby bench.

"That bastard…" Laeon said with the little breath he had left. "My dad gave me that card!"

"You might as well give up Laeon…" Kazuma replied. "Once Kade gets your cards, he never duels you again…"

"Damn it! I told my dad I needed a new duel-disc! Damn!" Laeon kicked himself for not borrowing his brother's duel-disc. But Laeon hated borrowing things from a regional duelist champion. "I'm going back there to get my deck…" Laeon broke the silence.

"I'll go with you then…" The two walked back to the duel area of the park in a pissed off mood.

Laeon and Kazuma stepped into Laeon's castle of a house. "I still can't believe you live in a place this big…" Kazuma commented.

"Well when your dad is a former world duelist champ and your brother is a two time regional champ its kind of hard not to buy a huge freaking house like this on…" Laeon replied.

The two laughed a Laeon's comment. Laeon took his cards out of the ruined duel-disc and chunked it in the trash. They then sat on the couch and began playing video games, like every other day of their life.

Kazuma and Laeon had been friends since they were small kids. They couldn't remember a day in their life when they didn't see each other. But there was always one person that would interrupt their video game playing.

Someone was knocking on the door. "Ah crap!" Laeon yelled. "She is here! I thought she was still at Hawaii! Kazuma explain!"

"I don't know! I thought she was there two!" Kazuma answered.

The two threw their game controllers and ducked behind the couch. Laeon's dad, Jonathon walked down the staircase scratching his head. "No one is going to answer the door?"

Jonathon was wearing a zipped black jacket, long jeans and heavy boots. His long brown hair danced around the air when he was running down the staircase about to open the door.

"No dad! No!" Laeon yelled. Everything was in slow-motion now. Laeon ran towards his dad tackling him down making sure the door wouldn't open. Laeon missed the tackle and Jonathon was still running. He was now at the door and he opened it.

"No!" Laeon and Kazuma yelled. "What?" Jonathon asked. "It is just my date!"

A pretty woman was waiting at the door confused at all of the screaming. "Oh…" Laeon added. "I told you I was going out tonight…" Jonathon added. "I will be back at like ten…" "Alright…." Laeon said as his dad walked off to his many cars. Then from no where, she was standing right there…

"Why!" Laeon yelled and dropped to his knees. It was Kazuma's sister, 17 year old Izumi. She had long golden hair, bright hazel eyes, nice pretty face, and she was dressed in skimpy clothing. So why would Laeon be mad? He is mad because she is the most annoying person in the world.

Laeon pointed at Izumi with anger. "You! You are suppose to be out of this country! Why are you here!" Laeon was about to cry. If this day wasn't half-ass already, Izumi was here.

The front door then opened again revealing Jonathon running up the stairs. Laeon quickly jumped back up watching his dad rush up the spiral stair case. "Uh… Forget your keys again dad?" Laeon yelled up the stairs hearing the continuous echo throughout the house.

"No…" Jonathon yelled back. Laeon, Kazuma and Izumi then heard the loud steps going down the stair case. The steps then stopped. "Hey Laeon…" Jonathon broke the silence. "Could you come up here for a minute? I have something for you…"

"Sweet…" Laeon whispered and climbed up the stairs. Laeon had a smile on his face. He had a feeling it was a new duel-disc. But his dad hadn't gone anywhere in a while. 'Why is everything a damn test with him?' Laeon thought. He finally reached his dad. His dad was smiling. He then looked at the floor and handed Laeon a sword-like duel-disc. Only 1st place winners of the World Championship Duel would receive this duel-disc.

Laeon's eyes widened. He was literally drooling. Laeon reached for it. As soon as he touched, his father pulled it away. Laeon fell to the floor not only because he was off balance, he also fainted. His father picked him up and handed him the legendary duel-disc. "Now that I'm retired, I don't see a reason for me to hold onto this anymore…" Jonathon confessed.

Laeon gently pulled the duel-disc away from his father. "Thanks dad…" Laeon said with hesitation in his voice. "Wait Laeon… I know that you always live in your brother's shadow… and mine…" Jonathon laughed at his comment. "But now it is your time." Laeon nodded his head. "Promise me one thing…" "Yeah dad…" "Kick that thieving monster Kade's ass."

Laeon laughed. "Sure dad. I won't let you down…" They were both laughing by now. From behind Laeon, Izumi was staring at the duel-disc. "What?" "Laeon I got to go..." "Bye dad…" Jonathon ran down the stairs in a hurry hoping his date didn't leave.

"That's a shiny sword…" Izumi broke the silence as usual. "It's not a sword! It's a duel-disc!" Laeon yelled. "Huh? Can I touch it?" Izumi asked leaning over trying to touch the duel-disc. "No!" Laeon pulled it away. "You might break it!" "No I won't!" "That's what you said when you touched my last duel-disc! Now look at it! It's smoking in the trash!"

Laeon ran down the stair case with Izumi following him. "Please!" Izumi kept asking as they ran down the stairs until they reached the living room. "No Izumi! What the hell is your problem anyway! I said no so leave me the hell alone!" Laeon was frustrated and yelled in Izumi's face.

Izumi had tears in her eyes. "What! You actually think I care if you cry! Then freaking cry! I don't give a damn!" Laeon sat down with the look of frustration on his face. "Dude…" Kazuma whispered. Izumi then cried loudly. "Oh my god! Shut up!"

Kazuma shook his head. "Every time…" Kazuma whispered still shaking his head secretly laughing. As Laeon's yelling continued, a hard knock was brought upon the door. Laeon stopped yelling, wiped his forehead from the sweat dropping, and opened the door. To Laeon's surprise it was a kid that was at the duel Laeon was in earlier that day. The kid was crying madly. His brown hair was sweaty from running here Laeon thought.

"Hey kid… Why are you crying?" Laeon asked in a soft voice. "He won't stop… He has all of our cards!" The kid was crying more now. "Who? Who is doing that? Forget it… where kid? Where?"

The kid pointed in the direction of the park. "Damn it Kade! C'mon kid!" Laeon picked the kid up along with his duel-disc. Izumi and Kazuma followed the running Laeon. After what seemed like an hour, Laeon, Izumi, Kazuma, and the crying kid finally arrived to the park. In every direction there was a crying kid yelling "Stop him!"

Laeon put the kid down and went to the alley where he first dueled Kade. He was there finishing a small, what seemed to be 5 -year old kid, off. The kid had no cards on his field and Kade had the skull reaver Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500). The hulking behemoth fired fireballs at the child and finished him.

"Hey! Leave these kids alone!" Laeon yelled at Kade. "It's you! So you found a new duel-disc eh? Well I will gladly destroy you again!" Kade commented back in a cocky way. "First off you didn't win! My duel-disc got screwed up! And don't you think you are the most pathetic person for fighting 5-year olds?" "They were a bigger challenge than you!" "Put your cards where your mouth is and let's duel!"

"What's in it for me?" Kade asked. "Alright! If I win, you give these kid's cards back and I get my Black Luster Soldier! And if you win, you get this championship duel-disc that only winners of the World Tournament win. Did I mention there has only been one World Tournament ever?" "Deal! Now let's Duel!"

Laeon placed his deck right where the blade of the sword and the flat-bend off the sword meet. It fit. He drew his five card and stabbed the ground with his sword-like duel-disc. The lights on the blade of the sword guided where the cards were placed. Monster cards were placed on the blade of the sword, spells and traps were placed in between the blades, and the graveyard was parallel to the deck on the other side of the sword.

As Kade drew his cards, he continued the trash talk. "You are inferior to my heavy attack monsters! Prepare for you to get crushed!"

**Laeon's LP:** 8000

**Kade's LP:** 8000

"I will go first!" Kade made his beginning draw and seemed satisfied with his draw by the expression on his face. "I summon Vorce Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode!"

The demon like monster was summoned to the field smiling holding its axe-like weapon.

"Now I set two cards face down to end my turn!" The two cards appeared behind Vorce Raider. Laeon wondered if one was a trap he would regret to activate. He would just have to see as he drew his card.

"I activate Heavy Storm!" Laeon yelled holding the card in the air then playing in the Spell and Trap zone. "Now all of your spells and traps are blown away!"

A giant tornado suddenly appeared sweeping the face down cards from the field and hurling them into the air in which they eventually entered the graveyard.

"Now for your Vorce Raider!" Laeon looked at his selection of cards. He figured something out. "I play Black Luster Ritual!"

A giant black door appeared in front of Laeon, and in front of the door were two giant pots.

"Now by sacrificing the Marauding Captain (1200/400) and Blade Knight (1600/1000) in my hand, I can summon the mighty original Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!"

The armored knights Marauding Captain and Blade Knight entered the giant pots. The pots then caught fire. The fire in the pot rose and circled the black door. The door then opened revealing the dark-armored Black Luster Soldier clenching his giant sword ready for the kill.

"Now I set a card and my Soldier will attack your Vorce Raider with Shining Sword Thrust!" Laeon commanded and smiled to watch his knight rip Vorce Raider to pieces.

Black Luster Soldier jumped in the air then doing and aerial. He landed on his feet behind Vorce Raider and brutally stabbed him in the back of the head. Vorce Raider exploded on contact. When the dust cleared, Black Luster was the only one standing. He returned to Laeon's side of he field smiling.

**Laeon's LP:** 8000

**Kade's LP:** 6900

Kade covered his face with his arm and yelled "My move!" Kade then drew his card and smiled once again.

"What's so funny this time Kade?" Laeon asked with confidence in his voice.

"Your dueling that's what! I play Cyber Stein (700/500)! Kade asked and then played his card.

The Frankenstein-like creature known as Cyber Stein arose to the field wielding a giant wooden club.

"That's a pathetic excuse of a monster Kade! You might as well have played Kuriboh in attack mode." Laeon said then laughed.

"My Cyber Stein has a very special ability Laeon. You see if I pay 5000 life points then I can summon a fusion monster in my fusion deck!" Kade revealed.

"Oh no! I'm so afraid of your fusions Kade. I just might give up right now," Laeon sarcastically saying without hesitation.

"You should be afraid Laeon! Because I pay the 5000 life points to summon one of he most devastating cards in the game, Meteor Black Dragon (3500/2000)!"

**Laeon's LP:** 8000

**Kade's LP:** 1900

"What! I have to see this!" Kazuma yelled in dispersion.

"Oh you will!" Kade yelled back smiling. "Ha ha ha!"

A giant gate appeared behind Cyber Stein. The gate was a swirling blue color that opened up a giant black hole. Within the hole was a giant black dragon with it's veins popping out throughout it's body. The dragon was massive in size. It would easily demolish Black Luster Soldier and pretty much every other monster in Laeon's deck. The gate closed as the giant dragon roared. Meteors from behind the dragon appeared. The meteors struck Black Luster Soldier continuously until there was nothing but a giant pile of rubble was visible. This was Meteor Black Dragon's attack known as Meteor Ocean. After the attack was done, Cyber Stein cleared the dust and swung it's giant club at Laeon's head. Laeon fell back.

**Laeon's LP:** 6800

**Kade's LP:** 1900

"Damn it…" Laeon whispered to himself then picked himself up. Laeon's body was smoking from the barrage of meteors that struck him and Black Luster Soldier. He coughed and struggled to stay up and at it.

"There is more than that Laeon! Now you should be scare because everything I do I mean it! To end my turn I set a card."

Laeon drew his card and wasn't happy with his draw. But he was happy with his face-down card, Pitch-Black Power Stone.

"I play Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards and take out 2!" Laeon announced.

A beautiful angel appeared from the sky flying down to Laeon carrying a wooden brown box. She opened it and Laeon took the three cards that were inside. She then flew back upwards and disappeared.

"Now I discard the two cards and flip my Pitch-Black Power Stone." Laeon said.

A giant black stone in the shape of a sphere appeared with three glowing lights above circling it.

"And that does?" Kade asked still with a smirk on his face.

"You will see. Now I end my turn by playing two cards face-down." Laeon said and then sat down and waited for Kade.

"Idiot! You left yourself open! Meteor Black Dragon direct attack with Meteor Ocean!" Kade commanded.

The stream of meteors formed once again and headed straight for Laeon.

"I flip my face down Miracle Restoring!

A giant cup arose beneath the stone holding it in place. A seal then appeared underneath the stone.

"Now that my Pitch-Black Power Stone has three Spell Counters (glowing spheres) I can give up two of them to summon the Buster Blader (2600/2300) from my graveyard!" Laeon said smiling.

"Too bad you don't have one!" Kade assumed and laughed.

"That's what you think! When I discarded two cards because of Graceful Charity I discarded Buster Blader. Now behold!"

The dark and jaded knight known as Buster Blader arose from the grave and looked better than ever. He picked up his giant sword and kept it up by letting it rest on his left shoulder.

"Wow Laeon, you summoned a monster, too bad he isn't strong enough to with stand the Meteor Ocean attack!" Kade reminded Laeon.

"Again, you are wrong, my Buster Blader gains 300 attack points for every dragon on your field and if you didn't know, Meteor Black Dragon is a dragon! Now my Buster Blader is at 2900!" Laeon revealed.

Buster Blader yelled and swung his sword many times for fun.

"Still not strong enough Laeon! When are you going to learn?" Kade asked.

"I activate the spell Rush Recklessly! Now my Buster Blader gains an extra 700 for this turn only making my Buster Blader at the strength of 3600! If you haven't noticed, Meteor Black Dragon is no longer the strongest monster, Buster Blader is! Now finish his dragon with Breaking Sword Slash!"

Buster Blader jumped in the air slashing the meteors and then went for Meteor Black Dragon. Meteor Black Dragon continuously fired blasts of volcanic rocks at Buster Blader but is was no use, Buster Blader would just cut through them. He finally got there and stabbed Meteor Black Dragon in the stomach. He then ran upwards to the dragon's head and jumped off. In the air he slashed the dragon's head off dealing 100 points of damage to Kade.

**Laeon's LP: **6800

**Kade's LP:** 1800

"Damn! My strongest monster! You bastard! You will pay!" Kade yelled. He went crazy and continued to curse and stomp on the floor. It seemed like he was going to bust a blood vessel.

"Well are you finished with your turn or your tantrum?" Laeon asked. Kazuma and Izumi laughed at the joke and everyone around them didn't seem to get it. "Uh…" Laeon just looked at the crowd of children. "Forget it Laeon and focus on the duel!" Kazuma yelled. "Yeah!"

Kade was stilling jumping and cursing. He finally stopped. "I end my turn by switching Cyber Stein to defense mode!"

"Finally, since Meteor Black Dragon was destroyed, Buster Blader is back at 2600 but it is still more to rid the field of Cyber Stein. I play Pot of Greed! Not I get to draw two cards!"

A giant green pot with a face on it appeared. The pot turned to Laeon and laughed. It then spat out two cards and Laeon added them to his hand. The pot then vanished laughing.

"Sorry Kade… but you're gone!" Laeon said interrupting Kade's infinite temper tantrum.

"What the hell do you mean? I have a defense position mons-" "Doesn't matter! I win and you lose! I equip Buster Blader with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, Buster Blader turned red. The blade of his sword became black. Cyber Stein and Kade were no longer safe in defenses. When Fairy Meteor Crush is equipped to a monster, the difference of the attack of the equipped monster and the attack monster's defense points are deducted from the opponents life points.

"No!" Kade yelled. He backed away and tripped over a stick. As he was on his back he crawled away.

"Face it Kade! You lied, you cheated, you lost! Now face your mourner and stand like a duelist!" Laeon announced.

"I never lose!" Kade yelled. "Never! Never! Never!"

"Think again! Buster Blader, attack his Cyber Stein with Crusade of the Blade!"

Buster Blader's armor cracked all around. He then ran up to Cyber Stein and slashed him. Cyber Stein exploded in Kade's face making Kade's life points reach 0.

**Laeon's LP: **6800

**Kade's LP:** 0

"Now that I think of it," Laeon said shrouded in dust, "He really wasn't that hard…"

Kade's cards flew everywhere. The kids that lost to Kade jumped for joy getting their cards. Right at Laeon's feet, it was his Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning. "Awesome! Huh?"

Laeon felt something on his index finger. It was cheese. He looked on the back of the card and saw a giant puddle of cheese. "Cheese? You fat disgusting pig! You violated my card!"

Everyone laughed. It was almost dark. Laeon should've been going home by now but he decided to stay to see if the kids Kade dueled were really that bad. Alas… they were…


	2. Together they Fall, Divided they Stand

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will.

**Duelist Debut:**

Leon

Mareg

**Episode 2**: Together They Fall, Divided They Stand

A loud din wrung in the bedroom of Laeon. Once again he was late for school. Still sleeping and school started in ten minutes. Laeon didn't care. He jus wanted to sleep. What is wrong with that? We all sleep in every once in a while right? Not Laeon. Everyday was a sleep-in day for him.

Then a loud crash from the window occurred. Laeon jumped up quickly and saw the rock on the ground surrounded by glass. "Damn it Kazuma…" he whispered then looked out the broken window. He was right; it was Kazuma which would've meant… he was late!

"Oh shit!" Laeon looked at his clock and quickly tried to put his clothes on. Once Laeon seemed to be done, he grabbed hi deck and put it in his binder. He ran down the stair case and ran straight to the kitchen to grab some bacon and a carton of juice.

Once Laeon's episode was done he ran outside. He ran through his gate cussing because he nearly tripped over his unlaced shoes. He reached Kazuma out of breath. "Sorry man that I was late again." Laeon put his hands on his knees and bent over to catch his breath.

"Uh… sorry to say Laeon but there is no school today…" Kazuma announced. Laeon slowly picked his head up slowly revealing an angry grin on his face. "It's the weekend? Damn alarm! I'm going to kill it!"

Laeon walked slowly back to the gate but Kazuma stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No dude I mean there is no school. It's not a weekend."

"Vacation?" Laeon asked as he turned around to see Kazuma shaking his head. "No… someone completely trashed the school. Like all the windows are broken, everything was spray painted." Kazuma just shook his head as he said this. "The camera didn't catch this?" Laeon asked Kazuma. "They spray painted all the cameras is what some kid said."

"Damn… That's messed up." Laeon said smiling. "Then why the hell are you smiling dumb ass. Did you do it!" Kazuma asked quickly. "Hell no man. Remember last time I did something to that school?" Kazuma laughed. "Yeah. You went to jail and they called your dad right?" "Yeah. Dumb ass cops. All I did was stand on the grass." Kazuma laughed harder

"Well if there is no school lets go somewhere and find someone to duel huh?" Laeon asked Kazuma anxiously. "Alright. I got to head to my house to get my stuff and get out of this uniform." Kazuma said still laughing. "Hold up. Let me get my duel-disc and change my clothes really fast…" Laeon insisted. "Alright…"

---

Laeon and Kazuma took off to see if anyone was at the park. No one was there which was strange because someone was always there to duel. They then went to the vacant apartments. Again no one was there. This was starting to get strange. Even though it was a school day someone was always there. "What the hell is going on? People are supposed to be here!" Laeon asked not caring who answered. "Now there is nothing to do!"

"Hey Laeon, doesn't your brother come back from the Continent Championship today?" Kazuma asked Laeon. "Oh yeah! They're probably at the Duel Center!" Laeon answered. "Well then let's go!"

Laeon and Kazuma were on their way to the duelist center until they saw a crowd of people and heard monster sounds. Someone was dueling. The crowd cheered every second shouting "Leon! Leon! Leon!" "Damn I hate my brother!" Laeon shouted over the crowd. "He always has to be in the spotlight.

After minutes of pushing and shoving through the crowd, Laeon and Kazuma finally reached the center of the crowd. Of course there was the very handsome Leon which all the girls were shouting and rooting for. He had long brown hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black trench coat where on the sides it was grey, a black shirt, grey slacks, and black boots with buckles strapped on them. He had his giant black and sharp duel-disc locked onto his left wrist. On his side of the field, there were 2 set cards in the Spell and Trap Zone, and a Silent Magician LV8 (3500/1000) in attack mode. His life points were at 8000.

The other guy didn't seem to have a chance. He was a very tall man, at least 7 feet 400 pounds, he was very dark, he had long white hair that reached his back, he was also very buff. One of his arms was probably as wide as a chair. He had a terrible scar across his left eye that kept it from opening. He had some kind of orange toga on with straw sandals. His duel-disc was a huge glass axe that was stabbed in the ground. The man had three Giant Soldier(s) of Stone (1300/2000) on the field in defense mode. The man's life points were 1500.

"You will pay for terrorizing and destroying that school!" Laeon yelled. "Silent Magician, attack his Giant Soldier with Chaotic Flash!"

The pale cloaked magician jumped in the air and aimed his scepter at the soldier made of rock. A giant energy orb formed at the tip of the scepter and it fired. The giant orb merely touched the soldier and it exploded revealing a giant pile of rubble.

The man didn't even flinch. He just looked at Leon and shook his head slowly. The man drew a card from his deck and sacrificed one of the Giant Soldier of Stone and summoned Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/100). The giant bulldozer of a rock giant appeared. Though he was strong he was no match for Leon's Silent Magician.

The man then smiled and revealed a card in his hand Megarock Dragon (?). Leon smiled back. "So Megarock Dragon? Fine choice. He can only be special summoned by removing from play any number of Rock-Type monsters from your graveyard. His attack and defense points then become equal to how many monsters you removed from play times seven-hundred."

"Oh no!" the crowd of people yelled. The man went through his graveyard and removed from play six Rock-type monsters from play. After he did this, the giant behemoth dragon of rock appeared to the field with 4200 attack and defense points, more than enough to crush Silent Magician. The man then switched his remaining Giant Soldier of Stone to attack mode.

First up was Megarock Dragon. The hulking dragon easily stomped Silent Magician causing 700 points of damage to Leon. Next was Granmarg which rolled its way towards Leon running over him causing 2400 points of damage. Finally Giant Soldier of Stone arose and unsheathed one of his swords of rock and slashed at eon causing 1300 points of direct damage.

**Leon's LP:** 3700

**Strange Man's LP:** 1500

The barrage was over and Laeon drew exactly what he needed. "I play Soul Release! This will remove from play five cards in mine, yours, or both of our graveyards. And I pick yours!"

A giant cloud circled the man. It picked up five cards from his graveyard and carried them away.

The cards didn't matter to the man, it was how he used them. "Now I play Re-Fusion! This will bring back the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) you destroyed earlier by paying 700 life points!"

A spiral of flames formed to make the infamous Flame Swordsman.

**Leon's LP: **3000

**Strange Man's LP: **1500

"Now I will activate Polymerization to fuse the Flame Swordsman I brought back, and the Dark Magician (2500/2100) in my hand to create Dark Flare Knight (2200/1700)!"

Fire and darkness combined together. They spiraled together making an infinite tower all the way up to the Stratosphere. The spiraling ceased and revealed a dark knight wielding a red sword and shield.

"Now I play Quick Attack, Dark Flare Knight, attack Megarock Dragon with Pyromonicon Seal!"

A giant sphere of black fire formed around Dark Flare Knight then rushing it's way to Megarock Dragon.

Everyone in the crowd was confused. Dark Flare Knight's attack was nowhere near 4200. "Don't worry, all damage caused to me from Dark Flare Knight's attack becomes zero!" The crowd roared and cheered "Leon! Leon! Leon!"

Dark Flare Knight exploded. But through the smoke it revealed a new monster.

"Now when Dark Flare Knight is destroyed, I get to summon Mirage Knight (2800/2000)."

The golden knight appeared wielding his large deadly scythe.

"Now Mirage Knight, attack his Megarock Dragon with Wailing Scythe Slash!"

Again the crowd was confused. 2800 was nowhere near 4200 again. Leon had a plan but no one knew what.

Mirage Knight charged the rock dragon slashing it to pieces.

"When Mirage Knight attacks, he gains attack points equal to the monster he attack which Megarock Dragon had 4200 which boosted my Mirage Knight's attack power to7000! Making your life points hit zero!"

**Leon's LP:** 3000

**Strange Man's LP: **0

The man picked up his cards and his axe duel-disc. He looked at Leon and looked away. "Know get ready for the cops to come you vandal!" Leon yelled. "In fact I hear the sirens right now!"

"Stop!" Laeon yelled silencing everything. "He is innocent!"

"Laeon?" Leon asked. "What are you doing here?' Leon walked over to Laeon to give him a hug. Laeon pushed him away. "That man is innocent…" Laeon said as he pushed Leon.

"Oh yeah? Where is your proof?" Leon asked shuffling his deck.

"The camera shot three people vandalizing the school not one. And they were all small like woman. This man is much to big to be on of them…" Laeon explained.

"The why was this man found at the school running away?" Leon asked Laeon if he was so smart.

"I don't know that but I know he didn't tag or break any of those windows." Laeon said.

The man sat down and watched Laeon and Leon argue. He tilted his head. He did not speak the language they spoke so it was useless for him to understand.

From around the corner came the squad of cops. About five to seven cars arrived at once driving like they were drunken morons. All the police stormed out at once and ran up to Leon. "Where is he?" one cop said.

Leon pointed to the strange man. "There is your culprit…" Leon stood proud as he said these words.

All of the cops busted out laughing like there was no tomorrow. "What the hell is so damn funny?" Leon asked being more confused than usual.

"He is a foreigner from India. He came to our department looking for some cult group or something like that stole his necklace. Plus he is way to big to be any of the three seven-teen year old girls we are looking for. Of course he is bigger then all of them put together but that's not the point." The cops began to laugh even harder.

Laeon looked at his older brother Leon. "What did I tell you? This time I'm right and you're wrong!"

"Listen little brother, you were right and I respect you for that, but do you think rubbing it in my face is really necessary?" Leon asked as Laeon was dancing like and idiot.

"Uh…" Laeon answered. "Yeah, of course it is necessary!" Laeon laughed in his brother's face and repeated the word "moron" at Leon.

The crowd of people were still there cheering "Boo!" to Laeon and "Leon! Leon! Leon!" to Leon. "The crowd seems to be on your side Leon… but you were wrong and I was right. Ha ha!"

"Boo! You suck!" screamed a girl from the crowd right in Laeon's ear. "That's my damn ear bi-…" Laeon saw the person who yelled in his face and it was Izumi. "Go Leon!" she yelled still in Laeon's face.

"Izumi what the hell is your problem!" Kazuma yelled. "You're on Leon's side?"

"Apparently…" Izumi answered. "Everyone is on Leon's side and he is so cute and adorable!"

"Boo!" the crowd continuously yelled at Laeon and Kazuma. They then began to throw plastic cups, food, and other things at them. Once person threw a shoe at Laeon's head, but right before it hit, the strange man grabbed the shoe in the air and ripped it in half with no effort.

"Leave friends alone!" the ma yelled over the crowd. Everyone was now silent. "I agree." Leon added. "There is no need for that. But if you wish for another duel then I will be glad to conduct one."

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered. They wanted another duel. They cheered and cheered. "Not here," Leon announced ", inside the Duel Center, me against Laeon."

"What! Me? Duel Kazuma!" Laeon yelled.

"Why are you afraid? Come on. It's been a while since we last dueled. So lets go."

Leon led the crowd of people into the giant Duel Center. Once in a vacant arena, Laeon and Leon got ready. Laeon was blue, and Leon was red. Some how it seemed to ironic but they didn't care.

The placed their decks on the platform and drew their cards. Leon would start the duel off for call the coin right.

**---**

**Leon's LP: **8000

**Laeon's LP: **8000

Leon drew his card and like what he drew. "I play Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!"

The black cloaked magician appeared wielding his long scepter.

"Now I set a card face down and call it a turn." Leon announced in a very steady but confident voice.

"If I know you Leon, which I do, then I would know that the card face down is Pitch-Black Power Stone, which you will equip all of the spell counters to Skilled Dark Magician and bring out the original Dark Magician eh?" Laeon revealed Leon's plan. 'Was it that obvious? Or did he just memorize the deck' "Dumb ass I'm talking to you." Laeon interrupted Leon's thinking.

"Exactly Laeon… I flip my Pitch-Black Power Stone."

A giant black stone in the shape of a sphere with a giant red triangle painted on it appeared behind Leon.

"Good for you because I can only move a spell counter on my stone one at a time and during my turn." Leon reminded Laeon.

"I play the spell Warrior's Bane! Now I can select a Warrior in my deck that's level five or below and normal summon it to my field. And I pick Freed the Matchless General (2300/1700)!"

From a giant hole in the ground, the silver armored Freed arose in attack mode. He had long blonde hair and a slight mustache. He clasped his steel sword ready for a quick kill.

"Unfortunately, since I used Warrior's Bane, I skip my battle phase this turn, but I still haven't summoned a monster. So I play Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in attack mode!"

The devilish looking warrior materialized in front of Laeon slashing the air with its scissor-like gauntlets.

"Now I play card face down and end my turn." Laeon took a deep breath and was ready for Leon's turn. Leon had a trick. Laeon read it all over his face. But the question was what was it?

"First I will play Swords of Revealing Light! Now your monsters are useless for 3 turns!" Leon opened his turn with one of the best cards in the game. Once Swords of Revealing Light is activated, the opponent can't attack for three turns. And of course, Laeon was the opponent. Now Leon could equip his spell counters to Skilled Dark Magician without a problem.

Giant swords made of lightning rained from the sky and stabbed the ground on Laeon's side of the field blinding Laeon's monsters.

"Now since you activated Warrior's Bane, and I activated Swords of Revealing Light, my Skilled Dark Magician gets two spell counters!"

Two floating orbs of light appeared circling around the mage. This was bad. All Leon had to do was add a spell counter to Skilled Dark Magician using Pitch-Black Power Stone and Dark Magician would appear.

"Now I use the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone to add another spell counter to my magician." Leon announced. Dark Magician was a powerful monster and with all of Laeon's monsters in attack mode, Laeon's life points weren't safe.

One of the floating orbs that circled the stone went out of orbit and flew towards Skilled Dark Magician. Then, Skilled Dark Magician faded away and created something more deadly. The legendary original Dark Magician!

"Say hi to Dark Magician (2500/2100) Laeon, he hasn't seen you in a while…"

The purpled armored magician levitated in the air waving hi to Laeon with his staff. 'Damn…' Laeon thought. 'He has out one of his best cards. How am I going dodge this one?'

"Sorry Dark Magician," Leon said with dispersion in his voice, "But you won't be staying long for I play Knight's Title!"

A giant shield appeared in front of Dark Magician. The shield was blue and was trimmed with gold on the edges. There were two sword crossing on the shield and the letter "B" above the swords. Dark Magician grabbed the shield then vanished.

"You destroyed your own monster!" Laeon asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yes, to summon something stronger, the Dark Magician Knight (2500/2100)!"

"What is going on!"

The shield appeared again with a blank figure holding it. As each second passed, a spot on the figure would configure. This went on until there was a purple armored knight wielding the shield and a shining sword.

"Now my knight's ability activates, when he is summoned to the field, I get to destroy 1 card on the field and I choose your Freed!" Laeon commanded his new knight.

Dark Magician Knight slashed at the air making a giant wave destroying Freed in one shot.

"Now it's time for my knight's regular attack, destroy his destructor with Dark Magic Slash!"

The glowing sword then turned black. Dark Magician Knight then slashed the air again making a dark wave of magic. The wave cut Makyura in half destroying him quick and painless.

**Leon's LP:** 8000

**Laeon's LP:** 7100

"Now I use my destructors ability! Now since he was destroyed, I can activate traps from my hand, and I pick Dust Tornado to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" Laeon reminded Leon. He then played his card.

A giant twister was summoned and swept all of the light swords and spun them around until there was nothing left.

"Very well Laeon, I will set a card and end my turn…" Leon finished his turn and thought of his next plan.

"You're knight won't be here for long!" Laeon announced. No he had a trick to turn this duel around and Laeon can be known as the only person to beat his brother. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Dark Magician!"

A giant red cross-like seal appeared in the sky holding Leon's Dark Magician. The cross then disappeared and dropped Dark Magician on Laeon's side of the field.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and the Buster Blader in my hand to make, Dark Paladin (2900/2400)!" Laeon played his mesmerizing cards to create an ultimate Spellcaster.

The dark knight and the jaded magician joined together by destiny to create the ultimate warrior in destruction.

"Luck you I cant attack this turn but I can play Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) in defense mode!" Laeon was satisfied with his turn and was ready to take out Leon. "Now I end my turn.

"I play Change of Heart and take over your Dark Paladin!" Leon interrupted Laeon's cocky day dreaming. "Damn…" Laeon whispered.

A ghost-like spirit circled Dark Paladin and possessing him. It was now making the paladin walk to Laeon's side of the field.

"Oh man…" Laeon whispered again. "Don't worry Laeon, I will put him good use by playing attacking your Guardna! Dark Paladin, Celestial Guardian Flash!"

Dark Paladin raised his bladed staff in the air. The blades began to glow; they then flew off and destroyed Big Shield Guardna with ease.

"Now Dark Magician Knight, direct attack with Dark Magic Slash!"

Dark Magician Knight then slashed the air again and created the dark wave and struck Laeon.

"Now I sacrifice Dark Paladin and Dark Magician Knight to special summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) from my hand to the field!"

The two magicians vanished as a new magician appeared. He looked much like Dark Magician except the following things, his armor was black, his armor had no arm armor, and his hair was blonde. He held his scepter high in the air about to attack.

"Since he was special summoned during my battle phase, he can attack! Now sorcerer, direct attack Laeon with Chaos Magic Attack!"

Sorcerer of Dark Magic gathered energy to the point of his staff which held an orb at the end which the energy was stored. He then jumped in the air and fired his mystical projectile of energy straight at Laeon.

Laeon fell to the floor. That attack was too powerful. One more hit and he was done for…

**Leon's LP:** 8000

**Laeon's LP: **1800

"Damn it…" Laeon managed to pick himself up and draw his card. "I play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!"

A giant green pot with a distinct happy face on front of it, spat two cards out at Laeon. Laeon picked up the cards and added the cards to his hand.

"Now I activate Double Spell! Now by discarding a spell in my hand, I can activate your Swords of Revealing Light!"

The giant blinding swords circled Leon's sorcerer, blinding him for three turns.

"That's it for me brother… your move." Laeon was stumbling and losing his balance. The last turn really pushed him to his limits to stay up and keep going.

"I play my own Double Spell. Now I discard a spell from my hand to use your Monster Reborn. And I will use it to bring back Dark Magician."

The jaded magician came back for more as the cross seal summoned him once again.

"My, or shall I say your swords of light are on the field so you can't attack." Laeon reminded Leon.

"Now I play the spell Dark Magic Attack! This card can only be activated if I have a face up Dark Magician on the field, which I do. Now all of your spells and traps are destroyed!"

Dark Magician blasted a giant sphere of magic straight at Laeon vaporizing his spells and traps which meant, swords of light were gone.

"Okay Leon… you won…"

"Not yet because I play Dedication Through Light and Darkness! Now it destroys my Dark Magician and makes him into something even stronger, meet the Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!"

Dark Magician vanished from the field from the effect of the spell. A new more modern magician appeared, the Dark Magician of Chaos. His black hair was frizzy and it touched his back. He had a slight beard. He had leather on all over with belts over that.

"Now both Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Dark Magician of Chaos, both direct attack with Final Judgment!"

Both spellcasters put their scepters together. Above the two scepters formed a giant sphere of dark energy with red strokes running along the radius. The giant sphere headed straight for Laeon finishing him off.

**Leon's LP:** 8000

**Laeon's LP: **0

Laeon was seen unconscious on the floor. He was exhausted from the continuous direct attacks. Leon shook his head and lifted Laeon to his feet. Laeon awoke seeing everyone that he had lost without putting a dent in his brother's life points. "Go ahead and boo, me…" Laeon looked down.

One person began to clap. Laeon looked up; it was Izumi. After Izumi, Kazuma began to clap, followed by Leon, then eventually the entire crowd was on their feet clapping. Laeon smiled.

Suddenly, the police sirens sounded again. "We have found them!" a cop said. Laeon, Leon, Izumi, Kazuma, and the strange man ran outside ready to see what was going outside.


	3. Noir Cross: Mare, Flash of Destruction

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? You actually think I own Yu-Gi-Oh! don't you? Well I don't and never will.

**Episode 3**: Noir Cross **Part 1**: Mare - Flash of Destruction

Leon was closest to the police cars. He swung the door open and entered it. "Where are they!" Leon asked angrily. "They were found two blocks down." The cop answered. "Take me there now! I have score to settle with them! No one vandalizes my old school!" The police cars took off without even noticing Laeon, Kazuma, Izumi, or that strange guy.

"Well that was stupid. They didn't even notice us…" Laeon said laughing. Kazuma laughed along with Laeon. Izumi cried out "Leon! Come back to me safe my love!" And the strange man just stood there looking puzzled as ever.

"Izumi, Leon doesn't like you… I don't even think he knows who you are…" Laeon said to the crying Izumi. Izumi stopped her fake crying and looked at Laeon with an evil face. "So!" she yelled. Kazuma fell to the floor laughing.

Kazuma got a hold of himself. "That sucks though. I wanted to see people get arrested…" Kazuma broke the silence. "Oh well… Leon the big brother saves the day once again, I guess…" Laeon said then sat on the concrete. He then looked at the strange man. He definitely wasn't from here.

"So… what's your name big guy?" Laeon asked the man. The man then muttered something in a strange language. Laeon then got up and backed away slowly from the strange guy. Kazuma shook his head and began to laugh again. "Name is Mareg…" the man answered stuttering. "Well alright! What's up Mareg!" Laeon shook out his hand to give Mareg a hand shake. Of course Mareg had no idea how to react.

"Okay… hello Mareg. I'm Laeon. Understand?" Laeon said slowly. "Nod your head yes," Laeon nodded his head, "shake your head no." Laeon then shook his head. Mareg nodded his head. "Yes I understand…" he stuttered again but he was doing better. "Alright Mareg! Good job!"

"Hey who is that?" Izumi asked pointing at three young women. "I don't know…" Kazuma answered. "Maybe those are the vandals!" Laeon suggested. "If we catch them then we get glory and not Leon!" "Who cares about glory? Lets get them!"

Laeon and Kazuma ran to the trio of women. They then stopped a few yards away. Laeon tapped Kazuma on the shoulder. "Let me do the talking okay?" Laeon asked. Kazuma nodded his head. Laeon walked slowly to the girls.

The first girl had long red hair with violet eyes. Her skin was very tan for this time of year. By her smiling face, it revealed he was an energetic person. She had on a black tank-top, which she must be freezing because it was thirty degrees out, baggy carpenter pants, a jacket strapped around her waist, and heavy brown boots.

The second girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was delicate and pretty. She was wearing some kind of dress that was classy and sluttish at the same time. She had black high-heels on.

The third and final girl had grey eyes and long blue hair. Her face was almost blank of expression. She had on a red blouse with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, tight navy slacks, and blue and black canvas shoes.

Laeon smiled. "Hello ladies…" Laeon said still looking at the girls in a deeper voice than he had. Kazuma punched Laeon in the arm. "Forget him. We know you messed up that school so confess and go to the police." Kazuma commanded. The three girls laughed.

"You actually think we will just give up with all of this?" the girl with red hair asked pulling out a brown sack. She then opened it. Laeon and Kazuma gazed at the piles of money. The three girls began to laugh again.

"He may think so," Laeon stopped the girl's laughing. ", but I don't. I saw you guys looking at your Duel Monster cards so I have a proposition for you. I will do each of you one after another. If I win, you turn yourselves in no exceptions. If one of you beats me, we take off… or better yet, you can do whatever you want with us. Kill us, take us as your slaves, doesn't matter…"

The three girls looked at each other. "Or we can just call the police right now…" Kazuma added. "There is no need… We accept…" the girl with red hair answered with the vaguest smile. "I like to know the person's name before I duel them… so if you would be so kind…"

All of them smiled. "I'm Flare…" The girl with red hair answered. "She is Mare," she said pointing to the girl with blonde hair, ", and she is Glare…" she finally said pointing to the girl with blue hair.

"Alright… the rhyming thing huh? Who's first?" Laeon asked stabbing his sword duel-disc in the ground and drawing five cards.

"I am and I'm not so easy…" Mare answered pulling out a standard golden duel-disc from the bag of money. She then placed her deck into the compartment and drew five cards.

**Laeon's LP**: 8000

**Mare's LP**: 8000

"Very well! Let's duel!" Laeon drew his card showing he was going first. "I play Different Dimension Assailant (1700/1600) in attack mode!"

An armored masked woman with bandages coiled around her body appeared on the field wielding a giant blade. She pointed her blade at Mare signifying that she was ready for to feed her sword blood of a villain.

"Now I play two face-downs and end my turn!" Laeon said. He was proud of his turn.

"Good turn…but it won't be as good as mine!" Mare drew her card smiling. "I play Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in attack mode!"

A giant snake like robotic dragon appeared on the field glaring at Laeon's assailant thirsty for blood.

"How can you play a level five monster on your first turn? That's against the rules!" Laeon thought, but soon would now he would be mistaken.

"Not with Cyber Dragon. When there are no monsters on my field, and there is at least one monster on your field, Cyber Dragon can be special summoned from my hand." Mare announced. Laeon was shocked to hear it.

'I guess I walked right into that one…' Laeon though. 'I can't make dumb mistakes like that! Our lives maybe at stake over a card game… No more open things like that Laeon! No more!'

"Seeing how that was a special summon, I can normal summon a monster. Now I choose to summon Patroid (1200/1200) in attack mode!"

A cartoony looking police-car appeared on the field sounding its terribly loud siren.

"Now I use Patroid's ability…" Mare laughed. Laeon was some what feudal to her. "I get to look at a face-down card on your field! Now I pick to look at the left one!"

Patroid sounded its alarm one more time making the left face-down on Laeon's field up. It was Magic Cylinder. The card went right back down.

"Now I know what to use this card on!" Mare showed the card to everyone then played it. "Go Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I can destroy a spell pr trap card on the field and I choose the Magic Cylinder I just saw."

A giant spinning tornado formed from behind Mare. The tornado spun around sweeping up the face-down Magic Cylinder, then tossing it to the ground.

"Now I have nothing to worry about! Cyber Dragon, destroy his assailant with Virus Grenades!"

Cyber Dragon looked at the sky. As it did this, the side panels of the dragon opened up and fired hundreds of bombs into the sky. The bombs then rained back down to the ground, most of them headed for D.D. Assailant.

"You may have gotten rid of my Magic Cylinder but you didn't get rid of this!" Laeon said to Mare's surprise. A giant barrier appeared of the assailant protecting the bombs from hitting her.

"How did you do that?" Mare asked. "With my Negate Attack of course. When you attack, it stops the attack and any other attack that turn. So you can forget any of that." Laeon announced laughing.

"Well, I will just demolish you next turn… Your move." Mare ended her turn in disappointment.

"Don't be sad Mare… I still have my turn to make up for your attacks." Laeon seemed to be getting too cocky as usual. Once he hit this position, he would make careless mistakes which he couldn't afford to make.

"Here is a card every duelist should have, Cost Down! Now by discarding a card to the graveyard, I reduce a monster's level in my hand by 2, which is what I'm going to do!"

Laeon discarded the card and two burning swords appeared in front of Laeon. The swords the stabbed remaining card in Laeon's hand.

"Now I tribute my Different Dimension Assailant to summon the legendary Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400)!"

Laeon's warrior was gone in a flash of lightning. From the midst caused by the lightning was the heavily armored Gilford and his crusadic glory wielding his giant flamberge of a sword.

"Prepare! Gilford, ready your attack to Patroid!" Laeon commanded. As he said this, Gilford got into a stance wielding his sword. Gilford let out a loud battle cry and charged for Patroid.

"Gilford, Thunder Stab!" Laeon said as he was now serious and put his cockiness behind him.

Lightning circled Gilford's sword as he stabbed Patroid. Patroid caught fire and exploded after a few seconds.

**Laeon's LP**: 8000

**Mare's LP**: 6400

"You think you're so smart?" Mare asked crying over her fallen Patroid. "You will pay! No one kills my monsters!"

"Relax…" Laeon said smiling and shaking his head. "Now I will set a face-down and it… Your move…"

"Prepare to regret!" Mare drew her card laughing sinisterly. Laeon held his ground for what might happen. 'What did she get, Laeon though to himself? ', hopefully nothing strong enough to take down Gilford. He is all I have…'

"I play the powerful magic of Power Bond!" Mare announced laughing in such an evil way. Laeon had heard of Power Bond. It was an extremely rare card nearly no one had. He was in trouble.

"Power Bond works just like a normal Polymerization but, it doubles the fusion monster's attack. So I shall fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field and in my hand to create Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)!"

Another serpent-like Cyber Dragon arose from the field and contracted with the other Cyber Dragon. Lightning surrounded both of them joining them into a giant snake dragon. It was like a typical Cyber Dragon but with two heads. It was bigger than expected since its attack points were double, now being at 5600!

"Yes! My Cyber Twin Dragon's attack is 5600! Now Your Gilford is nothing compared to it!" Mare said smiling.

"Yeah but you forgot one thing, fusion monsters cannot attack the first turn they were summoned. So your dragon won't be hurting me this turn. And since you used Power Bond you are going to lose 2800 from its downfall effect!" Laeon reminded Mare sweeping her smile off of her pretty face.

"You seem to have it all planned, but alas, you have miscalculated!" Mare said smiling again only taunting and further confusing Laeon.

"What are you talking about! You can't attack! I'm so sorry Mare but you have lost it!"

Mare shook her head and began to laugh again. "Would this spell change that?" Mare set a card on her duel-disc and laughed. "It's called Quick-Attack and when I play it, a Fusion monster can attack the first turn it was summoned!"

"I need to see this to believe it!" Laeon yelled still confident and think she was bluffing.

"Very well, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Gilford the Lightning with Amplified Thunder Force!"

From one of the dragon's mouth, a giant orb of thunder gathered complete energy. "What!" Laeon yelled putting his arms over his face. The giant two-headed dragon fired the giant orb decimating Gilford to dust. Laeon fell to his back touching the bump on his head he got.

"If you though that was bad, wait until you feel the second attack! You see, Cyber Twin Dragon's special ability is to attack twice! So, give him another Amplified Thunder Force!"

The other head gathered the thunder in its mouth. Laeon got back up not knowing what was going on. He was only to be knocked back to the ground. "Damn…" he whispered twitching. Cyber Dragon then turned back around facing Mare. It then shot another Thunder Force at her knocking her to the ground from Power Bond's down side effect.

**Laeon's LP**: 400

**Mare's LP**: 3800

Mare got right back up and wiped a speck of blood from her lip and saw the mess that was Laeon. Laeon could barely move. "That was so worth it! I told you, that you would regret it!" Mare jumped around cheering. "I end my move! Oh wait, you can't move!"

"Shut the hell up…" Laeon said desperately pulling himself up. "I'm not finished bitch…" He slowly drew his card, his hands trembling with shock. He looked at his card and had a feint smiled. "I play Desire of Chaos…" Laeon set the card down. A giant dark podium and a white alter appeared on opposite sides of Laeon. "This card allows me to destroy 1 dark monster in my deck, and add 1 light monster in my deck to my hand. So I will destroy Dark Blade (1800/1500) and grab a Black Luster Soldier-Envoy (3000/2500) of the Beginning."

"No difference…" Mare said brushing her hair to the side. "Its not like they can help you!" She started to laugh again.

"Think again. Now I have a light monster in my graveyard which is Gilford, and a dark monster which is Dark Blade. So I will remove them from play to summon the Black Luster Soldier I just got from my deck!"

A black orb and a white orb appeared floating around Laeon. They then joined together and shattered creating a large cloud of dark dust. The dust cleared from a swing of a giant sword held by a knight in shining armor. It was Laeon's favorite Black Luster Soldier!

"It's still not good enough to take out my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Mare announced proudly. "He is at 3000 at my beautiful dragon is at 5600! You don't stand a chance!"

"Think again! My Black Luster Soldier has a really awesome ability!" Laeon said trying to stand correctly. "What do you mean?" Mare asked stepping out of her field of confidence. "With the cost of my soldier not attacking this turn, I can remove from play 1 monster on the field. And seeing there is only one other on, start kissing Cyber Twin Dragon good-bye!"

Black Luster Soldier Ran up to Cyber Twin Dragon and stopped a few feet from it. He then stabbed it in the stomach and ran up its chest creating a giant gash where oil and feint lightning bolts spewed out. He then jumped off and cut the remainder of the metal dragon in half.

"No! No! No!" Mare screamed stopping the ground and throwing her cards. "That was one of my best cards! You son of a bi-…" "Am I supposed to regret that too?" Laeon asked. Mare looked back with hatred. "Your move you little baby… oh and if you forgot, you have no cards in your hand so this has to be a good one…"

"You will see!" Mare drew her card and suddenly got excited. "Good card?" Laeon asked smiling. "Oh yeah!" she answered. "Good! Because I play my face-down trap Drop Off! This makes you discard that card you just drew!"

Mare started to shake. "Damn it! I hate you! I swear to god I hate you!" she yelled and screamed. As she did this, Laeon drew his card and laughed. "Hey princess, I love you too, but I have to end this so, I play Monster Reborn."

A cross-like shape appeared in the sky. "Com back Cyber Dragon!" The cross then revealed to be holding the metal serpent dragon. It then disappeared on dropped Cyber Dragon on Laeon's field.

"And if you haven't noticed, you can't take an attack like this because of Power Bond's effect, so prepare, to lose!" Laeon pointed at Mare and smiled. "Cyber Dragon, attack her with Thunder Force!"

Cyber Dragon twisted around and positioned for a complete and utter destruction blast of full force. "No!" Mare screamed as the giant blast knocked her off of her feet. "Now Black Luster Soldier, finish her off with Shining Sword Slash!" The dark soldier dashed up to Mare and repeatedly stabbed and slashed her all over her body making her life points hit 0.

**Laeon's LP**: 400

**Mare's LP**: 0

"Next…" Laeon said touching his wound he got from the Cyber Twin Dragon attack. It was on his arm slightly bleeding. He had bruises all over him but nothing serious. He waited for Glare to stand and shuffle her deck. Her face was blank and pale. She drew her five cards and readied her duel.


	4. Noir Cross: Glare, Hollw Spirit

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be writing a story about it. I would be out buying stuff. So no I do not own it. It belongs to Kazuki Takashi so leave me alone…

**Episode 4**: Noir Cross **Part 2**: Glare – The Hollow Spirit

'Her face… it's so blank… What did they do to her?' Laeon asked himself looking at Glare. Laeon began shuffling his card and got ready for duel two. The last duel took a lot out of him but he wasn't going to give up now.

**Laeon's LP**: 8000

**Glare's LP**: 8000

"I will go first…" Glare said barely talking. She was so quiet. She seemed so different than Mare. Why was she here? "I call Reborn Zombie (1000/1600) to the field in attack mode."

A decaying what seemed to be peasant rose from the concrete beneath them and screamed a hellish wail.

"And to end my turn I set a card face-down. Your move…" As Glare said this she sat down with her head buried in her knees.

"Alright then!" Laeon drew his card and arranged them in an order of strongest to weakest. "I play Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode and I will attack your Reborn Zombie!"

Tens of ghoulish green men wielding clubs and hammers pummeled their fists together. As soon as they appeared on the field, the charged the one man army that was Reborn Zombie.

"I activate my face-down card, Spirit Barrier. Now as long as I have a monster on my side of the field, I don't lose any life points."

"Your zombie will be gone though!" Laeon yelled ordering his goblins to finish the zombie losing life points or not. Once the goblins were done, there was nothing but a pile of bones. The goblins then laid down and went to sleep.

The pile of bones then seemed to reconstruct back into its original form. Reborn Zombie came back some how. "How did you do that!" Laeon asked as his goblins slept peacefully in defense mode seeing as that was their ability. After they attack, they are switched to defense mode.

"I didn't do anything…" Glare said. "It was him…" she then pointed at Reborn Zombie. "He isn't destroyed as a result of battle, so I guess you lucked out of that one."

"Hmm… I guess you're right, but, I guess I will just play a card face-down and end it…"

Glare stood back up and drew her card. Her face was so blank Laeon couldn't make out her expression. Laeon learned how to read the person's expression by his father but Glare must've learned how to be nothing but a hollow shell.

"I play Soul Absorbing Bone Tower (400/1500) in attack mode…" she whispered quietly placing her card on her flat duel-disc.

A giant tremor was made in the ground and a giant pillar of bones erected from the tremor. Giant white orbs circled the ten-story pillar resembling innocent souls killed by the demented.

"That is one big zombie monster thing…" Kazuma whispered staring in awe at the giant bone pillar. He then whistled and looked at Laeon. "Don't worry dude… I got this one!"

"Secondly I will play Tribute to the Doomed." Glare said waking Laeon up from his little day-dream. "This card allows me to destroy one monster your side of the field as long as I discard a card from my hand, which I will do now…"

Laeon now didn't have any defenses as he saw a giant mummy hand pull each of his goblins' legs and drag them underneath. "You're pretty good!" Laeon said scratching his nose. "If you thought that was good, wait till you see what I discarded, meet Despair from the Dark (2800/3000)." Glare said as the giant behemoth of shadows rose from the darkness of the shadows.

"Wait, how did you do that? That's a level 8 monster, and you didn't sacrifice anything!" Laeon said boosting his confidence. "Think again, when my Despair from the Dark is discarded from my hand, its automatically special summoned to the field."

"Damn, didn't know that one." Laeon said readying for a hard barrage of zombie attacks. "But there is a surprise in it for you too…" Laeon said smiling.

"We will see about that, Despair from the Dark, direct attack with your Shadow Clench attack…" Glare commanded as she watched the giant behemoth grab hold of Laeon. As he did this he squeezed as hard as he could, which make Laeon scream in pain.

Laeon fell to the floor after the attack. His wound on his arm opened more. His visions got blurry then clear again. He opened his eyes wide to see the decaying Reborn Zombie punch him vigorously knocking back on the floor. As soon as his back touched the solid cement, a giant blue orb shot at his stomach symbolizing Soul Absorbing Bone Tower's attack.

**Laeon's LP**: 3800

**Glare's LP**: 8000

"Laeon," Izumi screamed again and again, ", get up! You can't quit now!" "Yea Laeon, you can beat her!' Kazuma yelled along with her. Mareg just stood there not knowing why where they cheering, enjoying the constant gauntlet of duels.

"Who said I'm giving up?" Laeon asked everyone wiping the blood off of his lips. "I still have life-points so I'm not quitting!" He started to yell again as he drew his card.

"Now it all starts like this!" Laeon looked at his card and smiled. "I activate the magic of Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck!"

A green glass pot with a rather ugly face appeared on Laeon's right side. It then smiled and spat out two card in Laeon's hand. "Thanks." He said as he flipped his face-down card up. "Go Jar of Greed! Now this card allows me to draw one more card!" A big light red jar that appeared to have a small mouth, spat out another card which Laeon added to his hand. "And finally, I activate the spell card Chest of Greed!" A giant brown chest appeared in front of Laeon. The lid which seemed to have large fangs at the edge, opened revealing seven more cards! "This card only works if I used Pot of Greed and Jar of Greed in the same turn. If I did, I get to draw seven cards!" Laeon took the seven cards in the chest and of course, added them to his hand.

"Wow… you added a giant chunk of deck to your hand, good job…" Glare said sarcastically.

"Yeah, for both of us… I play Dark Hole!" Laeon said holding his card above his head.

A giant hole appeared in-between Laeon and Glare sucking in all of Glare's monsters. Seconds passed and the monsters didn't return.

"You see when I activate Dark Hole, it destroys all of our monsters on the field, but since you were the only one that had any monsters, you're screwed!" Laeon explained in his cocky voice.

"You may think so, but I don't." Glare said staring at Laeon and activating her face-down trap card. "Go Call of the Haunted." "Ah crap…" Laeon whispered as he recognized the card. "This card allows me to bring back one monster in my graveyard and I choose Reborn Zombie…"

Pile of bones reconstructed back into the decaying man. Its sinister smile gazed into Laeon creeping him out incredibly. "What kind of deck-type is zombie, honestly?" Laeon asked himself aloud.

"Scare you?" Mare asked as she placed her Reborn Zombie monster-card back onto her duel-disc.

"No way! I play the mighty Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) in defense mode!" Laeon said as the small holding the giant decorative shield rose from the ground roaring his battle-cry.

"And finally I'm going to play 5 face-downs and end my turn!" Laeon ended his turn without exceeding the 6 card limit in his hand.

"Pathetic…" Glare whispered and drew her card. "First I will set a card and play Nightmare Horse (500/400) in attack mode. Now wait until you see my Nightmare Horse attack."

A horse made of dark flames, covered in wraps and ropes, formed all around creating the one horse.

"Are you blind? My guardna has 2100 more defense points than your Nightmare Horse's attack points! You must want to lose some life points don't you?" Laeon said still wiping another speck of blood off of his lips.

"I'm not talking about your guard, I'm talking about you." Glare explained. "My Nightmare Horse can direct attack you even though you do have monsters on your field."

"What?" "It's true; just feel the power of my Nightmare Horse's Dark Fire Stomp attack."

The dark horse galloped toward Laeon, stomping and glancing on top of him causing 500 points of damage to Laeon's life points.

**Laeon's LP**: 3300

**Glare's LP**: 8000

"Laeon she is schooling you!" Kazuma yelled with dispersion. "She has taken out more than half of your original life points! You have to win!"

"I know that Kazuma... but that last duel took a lot out of me…" Laeon said slowly rising back to his feet.

"Still, pathetic… To end my turn I will play Polymerization to fuse my Nightmare Horse and my Spirit Reaper (300/200) in my hand to create Reaper on the Nightmare (800/600)."

A cloaked menacing old a wielding a giant sickle appeared on the field. He then jumped on Nightmare Horse thus creating, Reaper on the Nightmare.

"Whatever…" Laeon said drawing his card then activating it as soon as he saw it. "All right Cost Down!" Two swords reigned down and slashed through Laeon's cards in his hand. "Now by discarding one card from my hand o the graveyard, all monsters in my hand are reduced two levels! Which means my Buster Blader (2600/2300) only requires one tribute, so I sacrifice my Big Shield Guardna to bring him out!"

The dark knight wielding his giant sword appeared before the pile of dust that was Big Shield Guardna. The knight let out his terribly loud battle cry and stabbed he sword in the ground. From there, he leaned on his sword readying for his master's command.

"Now I will activate the ultimate equip spell card called Mage Power and I will equip it with my Buster Blader!"

Buster Blader glowed silver and gold all around him, including his sword.

"Now my Buster Blader gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap on the field including itself. Well lets see, I count five how much do you count?"

Glare just stared at Laeon revealing she didn't care. She just wanted him to carry on the duel.

"Alright, that means 2500 and 2600 is 5100 and his defense is at 4800! Now he has nearly doubled in attack points and defense points!" Laeon was pumped now.

"Too bad my Spirit barrier prevents me loosing damage." Glare reminded Laeon. "Ah, damn it. You actually thought I forgot about that didn't you? That's why I have my little tornado called Mystical Space Typhoon! This card destroys 1 spell or trap on the field and I choose Spirit Barrier! Eat that zombie-girl!" Laeon revealed getting even more pumped up.

The turquoise colored tornado lowered to the ground from the sky wiping the Spirit Barrier card off of the field. The tornado then decimated along with the card.

"So what now that my Buster Blader's attack is 4600, its still enough to put a major dent in your life points! So, my Buster Blader, attack Reaper on the Nightmare with Dragon-Fang Slash!"

The glowing knight ran towards the mysterious and frightful zombies. He then repeatedly slashed and stabbed the marauding beasts causing major damage to Glare's life points.

**Laeon's LP**: 3300

**Glare's LP**: 4300

"Hey why isn't your reaper destroyed?" Laeon asked. "That's his special ability; he isn't destroyed as a result of battle." Glare answered slowly, trying to revive from the last attack.

"You have to be kidding! Argh! Damn it! I guess I will play a card face down. Your move…" Laeon was less pumped up and more disappointed and aggravated. Her zombies never died! But at least his Buster Blader was back at 5100 attack points from playing his face down card.

Glare was now uneasy about dueling Laeon. He seemed serious at points of the duel but to him, he was basically an incompetent moron. "If you thought my Reaper on the Nightmare's last ability was bad, wait for his second one, his direct attack."

The ghost riding reaper galloped towards Laeon for and immediate direct attack.

"I had a feeling he had some effect like that, so that's why I activate the card I just set, Skill Drain! Now by pay 1000 life points, all monsters effects on the field are nothing!" Laeon revealed to Glare's surprise. Steam came off of every monster on the field revealing their gone effects.

"And since your reaper was going to direct attack but can't now, you're immediately attacking my Buster Blader!"

The reaper swung its sickle at Laeon, Buster Blader the stopped it by stashing the sickle in two. "No…" Glare whispered as she saw her reaper get slain by the dark knight. After Buster Blader continuously slashed Reaper on the Nightmare, he finished them off by stabbing it making it a pile of dust.

**Laeon's LP**: 2300

**Glare's LP**: 100

"Alright Laeon, you're almost there! One more attack and she is gone for sure!" Izumi and Kazuma cheered. "That's not going to happen," Glare said confidently ", I switch my Reborn Zombie into defense mode. I then summon Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) in defense mode. I end my turn…"

"Am I so pathetic?" Laeon asked Glare. "I know it is hard… you aren't like the other two… You didn't commit those crimes, they did. But you are a suspect and this can all end now. You can start all over Glare… it's not impossible, all you have to do is throw the past away and open up for the future…"

"No… who are you to say that I can start over… You're no one… that's what…" Glare answered back looking at the floor. "Glare…"

"If you won't open up for yourself, I will open you for you! I flip my face down card Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it with Buster Blader!"

Buster Blader's armor became red with power and anger. "If you don't know what this card does, then I will tell you, your monsters aren't safe in defense mode or in any mode for that fact. The difference from my Buster Blader's attack points and your monsters' defense points will be deducted from your life points when I attack, so Buster Blader, destroy her Reborn Zombie!"

Buster Blader stabbed his sword into the cement and put his hands together. A giant red meteor was seen in the distance. "I'm sorry Glare, but it's the only way! Open up!" The meteor struck Reborn Zombie demolishing it into pieces.

**Laeon's LP**: 2300

**Glare's LP**: 0

"That's it Glare, will you listen now?" Laeon asked as he walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She pushed him away and walked backwards toward Flare and Mare. "She is with us and stop trying to get in her head you damn control freak!" Flare snapped as they guarded Glare from Laeon.

"I just want to help…" Laeon whispered. "You can help by dueling me! And unlike those two, I don't lose! So let's go!"


	5. Noir Cross: Flare, Duality of Dragons

Disclaimer: Hmm… Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Hmm… What's that God? I never will? Enjoy the chapter guys…

**Episode 5**: Noir Cross **Part 3**: Flare – Duality of Dragons

"Stay the hell away from her!" Flare commanded. "I'm trying to help her!" "She doesn't need help, you have one duel and you're freaking drooling over her!" "You're killing her mind! She can't think for herself because of you two!"

Flare had enough. She just wanted to beat Laeon and put this day behind her. "Shut up and let's duel so we can put this day away! I'm tired of listening to you preach!" Flare drew her five cards and was ready.

"Fine, but when I win, you will see justice prevails." Laeon drew his five cards studying them carefully. 'A strategy already…'

**Laeon's LP: **8000

**Flare's LP:** 8000

"I will start off," Flare announced drawing a card for the beginning of her turn ", and I will summon Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) in attack mode!"

The tiny devilish dragon squeaked and squealed trying to intimidate Laeon, though it didn't happen. It then breathed a tiny speck of fire and continued this.

"Now I use my chick's effect, by discarding him to the graveyard, he becomes all grown-up! Meet the big Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!"

The dreaded dark dragon flew in circles above Laeon and Flare. Its giant wings spread for yards as each beat of the wing was heard. The roar of this dragon was absolutely petrifying.

"If you thought I was done there, you're mistaken; I activate the spell Inferno Fire Blast! This card only works when I have a face-up Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field. Now he can cause 2400 points of direct damage to you even though it is my first turn! So Red-Eyes, use your Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dark dragon stopped its circling and landed on the ground. It roared with all of its might and charged a burning nova blast in its mouth right before firing it at Laeon with full-force.

**Laeon's LP:** 5600

**Flare's LP: **8000

For some reason, Laeon wasn't knocked to the floor after that attack. It felt weak. He barely felt the hit at all. "Was that it?" Laeon asked being serious. "Don't joke around with me boy! I play two cards face down and end my turn."

'Damn. That was a hell of a turn…' Laeon thought to himself. 'But I bet I can get a better one…' "I activate the magic of Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards, and discard two which I will do now!" Laeon drew his three cards then looked at his whole hand and discarded Freed the Brave Wanderer and Makyura the Destructor.

He then looked back at his hand. "This is going to blow your turn away. I remove from play both my Makyura the Destructor and the Freed the Brave Wanderer I just discarded to summon my favorite, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

This certainly did put Flare's turn to shame as Laeon's best card was brought on the first turn! The mystical dark-armored Black Luster Soldier appeared marauding his way through a pale barrier making him look like a majestic calm angel striding through the heavens.

"Now feel the wrath of my soldier! Attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with your Shining Luster Stab attack!" Laeon commanded as he smiled sinisterly.

"My Red-Eyes will live for another day, because I activate Negate Attack! This card like its name negates your attack of course." Flare revealed.

A giant spinning vortex shielded the giant dragon and Flare as Black Luster Soldier charged the dragon but only to fall back on his head.

"Alright then… I guess I play two face downs and end my turn…" Laeon didn't think his turn would end in a way he didn't like it to end. This was all he had so far and had to show it, but how?

Flare drew a card and automatically set it on the field. It was a monster from it being placed into defense position. She then pushed a button on her duel-disc activating her face down card.

"Now come on Metalmorph!" A giant steel barrier circled Red-Eyes Black Dragon concealing it in its grasp.

"What did you do to your monster!" Laeon asked confused. "Why, I made him even stronger than before! You see, when I activate Metalmorph on my Red-Eyes, I can summon a new creature!" Flare explained excitedly.

Laeon stepped back a little not knowing what was going on. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!" The giant steel barrier exploded creating a giant and thick cloud of dust around the concealed dragon. Red eyes glowed beyond the white of the mist revealing something more devilish. Squeaks and scratches were heard within the dust sending shivers down Laeon's back. The hiding dragon let out a metallic and squeaky roar which was still intimidating towards Laeon.

Kazuma and Izumi jumped to the floor as they heard the roar. "Yes, that frightening roar was caused by a new dragon within the mist. Not just any dragon though, a full machine. Now Red-Eyes had come toward its full potential! Come forth my machine dragon and reach for your fate!"

Giant silvery wings came for out of the dust. The wings reached a wing span of over 12 feet. The roar was sounded again only louder and more earth-shattering. The giant wings began to beat ferociously toward at the ground not only dissipating the mist, but also launching the metal armored dragon into the air.

"Shit…" Laeon whispered as he watched the armored behemoth of a dragon circle around high in the sky. "If you thought that was frightening, wait until you see my next move!" Flare announced revealing a spell card in her hand.

"I activate Limiter Remover! This is a very powerful card. This card doubles a machine-type monster's attack points for one turn. And since I activated Metalmorph on my Red-Eyes, he became a machine doubling his attack points!"

The armor on the new dragon released slightly moved upward but still hung to its body. The dragon roared out once again feeling the rage and power course through its body boosting its power to 5600.

"Impossible…" Kazuma whispered. "That card is completely unfair…" "Well if it makes you feel any better, all machine monsters will be destroyed after my turn is done…"

"That doesn't really help…" Laeon said. "Now what are you going to do before I go to sleep?"

"No one disrespects me! Red-Eyes-…" Laeon had interrupted Flare's last sentence. "Sorry… You will lose during my turn Flare… but someone had to put you in your place!"

"What are you talking about?" Flare asked timidly. "You can't be serious right?"

"I'm dead serious Flare! You and the princess there have taken over a poor girl's mind and left her an empty shell. Won't live after this turn! I activate Ring of Destruction on your Red-Eyes!"

"You idiot, you will kill yourself!" Flare yelled in dispersion. "We will see! It will be your hunger for power that will defeat you and not me!"

4 stones circled the metal dragon. They then joined together at the dragon's neck in a circle. After they joined, the dragon struggled to get free but it was helpless. The stones caught fire and exploded in an instant causing 5800 points of damage to both of them.

The white smoke appeared once again covering the two duelists making them blind from the other's eyes. "What happened!" Kazuma yelled confused. "Laeon! Did you kill yourself!" Izumi yelled after Kazuma.

The police cars drove back up into the parking lot. The passenger of one car swung open revealing an eager Leon. "What just happened!" he asked repeatedly.

"Well right after you left, the vandals appeared right here. So Laeon made a bet with them that if he beat all of them in a duel one after another, they turn themselves in…" Kazuma explained concernedly.

"How did it go?" Laeon asked. "Well," Izumi now started to explain to her idol ", Laeon defeated the first two and I'm guessing he is exhausted. And… we are still waiting to see what just happened in the third duel…"

Laeon looked around and ran towards the mist. Izumi reached out for him and grabbed his shoulder. "This is his fight…" she whispered looking down. Leon turned around and nodded his head. Izumi then looked straight upholding a notebook and a pen. "By the way Mr. Leon, can I have your autograph?"

The mist finally began to vanish as Flare was lying on the ground and Laeon standing straight up barely hanging on. Laeon had one some how. But the question was 'how?'

The cops ran towards Glare and Mare and brought them to the floor. "No!" Laeon shouted at the police. "She is innocent…" he said pointing toward Glare. The police didn't seem to care as they pushed her and Mare toward the police car in hand cuffs.

"Laeon how the hell did you win? She had you backed up into the corner!" Kazuma and Izumi asked at the same time. Laeon shook his head at the question. "Leon you have to do something… That girl didn't do anything…" he said towards his older brother.

"Sorry little brother… I'm not with the police… I'm with dueling…" Leon answered smiling and turned around and began walking off. "Ass hole…" Laeon whispered as he turned back to Kazuma and Izumi. "So?" Kazuma asked annoyingly over and over again.

"Okay… I will tell you…" Laeon gave in and told his fast win.

_Within the smoke showed Laeon hiding behind a series of green shields that clung together on a circlet that spun around protecting him from the blast made by Ring of Destruction. Flare was completely helpless as she stood straight before the explosion tossing her back many yards away from where she originally was._

_"Thanks to my Ring of Defense spell card, all damage I took is reduced to 0! And I take your silence as 'It's my turn!'"_

_**Laeon's LP:** 5600_

_**Flare's LP:** 2200_

_Laeon draws his card not caring what it was. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Flare's face down monster with Shining Luster Sword!" Laeon says pointing at it._

_Black Luster Soldier jumps in the air and repeatedly stabs the card revealing that it was a two-headed snake dragon known as Twin-Headed Behemoth. Right after the face down was destroyed; Black Luster Soldier jumps right back into the air and continues the stabbing on Flare finishing her off from his special ability. Once it has destroyed a monster, it may attack again._

_**Laeon's LP: **5600_

_**Flare's LP:** 0_

"Then I waited for the smoke to clear…" Laeon said sitting on a curb in the parking lot. He was battered and bruised from the three duels. Tomorrow morning he would be sorer when he would wake up…

"Well at least you caught the perpetrator…" Kazuma said patting Laeon on the back. "Ah!" Laeon yelled. "That's one of my bruises man…" Laeon replied after his yelp caressing his aches.

"Well… do you think we will e able to go to school tomorrow?" Izumi asked changing the conversation. "Oh god I hope not! We were supposed to do that test today and I know the teacher will make us do it anyway…"

In the driveway pulled up Laeon's father Jonathon. Laeon slowly got up, from his aches, and walked towards him. "Hey kid you alright?" he asked concernedly. "Yeah I guess… Just some aches and pains… no big deal."

"Well…" Jonathon said sitting on the trunk of his car ", I have a big deal with you… Now that I know who is leader out of you and your brother, I can finally let this go…" Jonathon pulled out a deck box with a locked on it. He handed it to Laeon and smiled.

"What is this?" Laeon asked. "You will learn when you need to… C'mon I will take you and your friends' home…"

Laeon smiled and made a sign to Kazuma and Izumi to come on. They all entered the card and drove off into the sunset.


	6. The Dragoness

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! License…

**Duelist Debut:**

Aurora

**Episode 6:** The Dragoness

_At Laeon's High-School..._

"What the hell is this!" Laeon screamed while sitting at his wooden desk. He was at school the next day and as he said, the test they were scheduled for had to be made-up. Kazuma was sitting right next to Laeon looking rather satisfied with his test grade.

"How could I get a 7 on a test!" Laeon yelled ripping the paper up and biting it to relieve his aggravation. Everyone in the class laughed at Laeon's comment. "What did you get Kazuma!" Laeon asked just snatching the paper away.

"What the hell dude?" Kazuma questioned in an irritated voice. "A 97, how the hell did you get a 97! There is a mistake! The scanner miscalculated!" Laeon said throwing his desk over and kicking it while it was down.

"Miscalculated Laeon? That's a big word for you." Izumi, who sat in the front of Laeon's row, commented. "You have every excuse to say Laeon…" one of Izumi's friends said then giggled a bit.

Laeon unbuttoned the first two buttons on his white cotton shirt and sighed. He picked his desk back up and sat in his seat throwing Kazuma's paper to the floor. "This sucks, even Izumi got a better grade then I did…"

"What do you mean even Izumi!" she commented back and walked towards Laeon. "For your information I got a 100 on the test because I didn't go to sleep when I was supposed to be studying!"

"Oh yeah!" Laeon asked loudly jumping to his feet. "Yeah!" Izumi yelled back at Laeon's face. They locked gazes fueling their anger toward each other.

"Um…" Kazuma squeezed in-between the two raging infernos and pushed them back opposite ways. They still gazed upon each other angrily.

"Why don't you guys chill out today and take a little pink pill while you're at it…" Kazuma broke the dead silence once again to make Izumi and Laeon fall and laugh on the floor.

After the minutes of laughter, they became concerned. "Where did the teacher go?" Laeon asked finally saying what everyone was thinking. "I have no idea but it is getting really boring… We have no one to throw stuff at…" Kazuma answered unsurely.

They all sighed and put their heads down. Right as Laeon closed his eyes to sleep, the classroom door opened slowly revealing a beautiful young woman. She had on a violet suit, which made her look like a lawyer, black high-heels, and her light brown hair was wrapped around in a circular bun. She carried a black binder filled with notebooks and paper.

"Who the hell is she?" Izumi whispered to Kazuma and Laeon. Laeon picked his head up and watched the lady walk in. "I have no idea but damn she is hot…" Laeon answered literally drooling on his desk.

"Who are you?" Izumi asked the woman rudely as she sat at the teacher's desk. "I am you replacement teacher for the time being…" she answered smiling.

"But our teacher was here 15 minutes ago… Where is our teacher?" Izumi asked again. Once people would answer Izumi's questions, she won't stop until she knows every little thing there is to know about them.

"You sure do know the right questions to ask, Izumi is it?" the lady asked standing up walking over to her.

Laeon picked his head up and wondered, 'How did she know that?' "Stalker!" Izumi yelled and jumped out of her seat running to the corner.

"Silly girl…" the lady added in picking up a crumbled paper ball off of the floor. "Who are you!" Izumi asked repeatedly. "Here we go…" Kazuma whispered shaking his head.

"Well if you must know… I am Ms. Kaiba and I am replacing your **fired** teacher for today. Does that answer your questions?" Ms. Kaiba answered walking back to her desk.

"Our teacher is fired!" Izumi yelled asking yet another question. "Now that is one question I want to know…" Kazuma added standing up gathering his binder seeing they only had 5 minutes left of class.

"Yeah…" Laeon said gathering his things and headed for the desk. "Would you mind telling us what happened?" Kazuma asked politely.

"Stop asking her like you're a child Kazuma! What did you do to our teacher!" Laeon yelled slamming his hands on the desk.

"Why I did nothing and Laeon should be ashamed of yourself for talking to me and Kazuma like that." she commented slamming her hands on the desk as well.

"How do you know our names, are some kind of pervert or something!" Izumi and Laeon yelled at the same time. "I know all of your names because I went over a study of each of your records before I came and all of you fit those profiles. As for your teacher whereabouts, that is classified information and I am not allowed to release that information…"

"Wait…" Kazuma stammered silently stopping the arguing. "Ms. Kaiba? Aren't you the descendant of the famous Seto Kaiba from Japan? You are right?"

"I am found out…" Ms. Kaiba answered back standing up smiling. "You are a smart boy Kazuma… I am Aurora Kaiba, one of my most famous ancestors was Seto Kaiba the man that dug Kaiba-Corp from its grave and resurrected it."

"So why are you here?" Laeon asked hearing the dismissal bell but ignoring it completely. "Why aren't you in Japan at the World Championship?"

"My you have many questions… I am here for your brother Laeon, Leon… I am just here to see your skills and your brothers… so let's duel!" Aurora demanded waving her hand quickly throughout the air changing her attire completely in a split-second.

She was now wearing a long blue and white jacket with a tight black shirt and jeans underneath. Her hair was now free from the constricting rubber band that held her hair up. On her wrist was a gauntlet where a dragon's head stood out on its side. On the dragon head, the mouth opened revealing a long steel blade with five-sections signifying the monster card zone.

"Sorry Aurora, I have P.E. next period and coach will make me do mile lunges if I'm late so see yah…" Laeon turned away and opened the door exiting the room with Kazuma.

---

_At the school basketball court..._

Once Laeon and Kazuma arrived to the basketball gym, there Aurora was standing in the bleachers smiling. "I have made arrangement s with your coach, there is no backing off, so let's duel!"

"Uh… you don't give up do you?" Laeon asked, watching Aurora stare at him. "Apparently not…"

Laeon looked around and grabbed a duel-disc from the pile of them for the Duel Club in the school. "Let's go then!" Laeon reached in his pocket and slid his deck into the compartment. Aurora did the same. They both drew five cards and were ready to duel.

Laeon stayed on the wooden floor as he looked up upon Aurora standing in the stands. She smiled and pointed at Laeon. "Don't feel bad when you loose, this is only a test." She exclaimed and set her life points to 8000.

"Whatever lets just duel already!" Laeon yelled back setting his life points.

**Laeon's LP:** 8000

**Aurora's LP:** 8000

Aurora drew a card showing she was going first. "First turn and you are already dead…" Laeon was now worried. He had no idea what was in Aurora's deck but he knew, since she was a multi-billionaire, she wasn't lying.

"I summon the sacred Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) to the field in attack mode!" Aurora wasn't finished but Laeon could already tell that this was bad.

The bone armored caped spell caster known as the Lord of Dragons stumble upon the first few steps of the bleachers.

"Now I'm going to activate the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon! This card can only be activated when I have a Lord of Dragons on the field. Seeing I have one, I get to special summon two dragons from my hand to the field! So behold, Come on out my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500)!"

A flute shaped as a golden dragon's head appeared in Lord of Dragons right hand. He then put his mouth in the hole and blew making a mournful noise emerging two giant blue dragons roaring and spewing lightning bolts from their mouths. These dragons were much mightier than Flare's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Laeon sweat in fear. These were some of the most powerful cards he has soon so far and it is only the first turn! "What's wrong Laeon? Quaking in fear of my mighty dragons! Well prepare to quake once more for I play Polymerization to fuse the Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000) in my hand and the Lord of Dragons on the field to summon King Dragun (2400/1200)!"

A giant snake-like dragon surrounded Lord of Dragons. They both glowed with an equal radiance of darkness and exploded creating something more sinister, the King Dragun! The snake dragon was beautiful to see, but hideous to look at. Its face seemed of golden bones and its demon wings seemed of death and blood.

The three powerful dragons all yelled with might and fury, further intimidating Laeon. If these dragons were to all direct attack Laeon, he would lose on the spot. Now Laeon would have to find a way to compete with Aurora's last move, but how?

Laeon drew his card and automatically played it. "Go Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw 2 extra cards from my deck!"

The smiling green pot appeared on the field right in front of Laeon laughing away spitting out Laeon's next two card of his deck.

Laeon stood there for a short while and thought of what to do. After a few seconds he had finally thought of something. "First off I will set 2 face downs then I will activate the magic of Cost Down! This awesome card lets me reduce a monster's level in my hand by 2 as long as I discard 1 card from my hand, which I will do!"

Two swords reigned from the sky, their tips landing in the wood paneled floor. They then picked themselves up and shot out at one card in Laeon's hand as he discarded his necessary card to the graveyard.

"Now since I took 2 levels off, I can automatically summon Silent Swordsman Level 5 (2300/1000)!" Laeon played his powerful monster ignoring the one tribute rule since he was now at level 3!

A tall handsome young man appeared upon the field. His hair was long and blonde. He wore a long blue trench coat and underneath was nothing but black. He wielded a giant steel flamberge which lay on his right shoulder.

"He isn't strong enough to take down any of my monsters!" Aurora reminded Laeon as she smirked devilishly.

"That maybe but he is a killer guardsman! Now I special summon Flare Swordsman (2200/1700) in attack mode!" Laeon surprised Kazuma and Aurora with this move.

"How did you do that?" Aurora questioned even though she knew she had this duel in her grasp.

"When I discarded him because of Cost Down, I get to special summon him to the fielding attack mode!" Laeon explained as he watched the swordsman appear in a blaze.

Fire surrounded the swordsman. He wore slight black armor on his chest, waist, legs, and arms. The rest was a giant cloak surrounding him. He wielded a twin long blades in both hands holding them vigorously showing he wasn't afraid.

Unfortunately for Laeon, he was. He had declared the end of his turn. He was worried about Aurora's next move, he would just have to wait and see.

"You're pathetic Laeon! I play my own Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards!" As she said this, she did so. "Now I will use my King Dragun's ability, I can special summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand to the field once per turn, and this turn, it is my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Shit…" Kazuma and Laeon whispered as they saw the third almighty dragon materialize right before them. The giant behemoths of a dragon roared making Laeon and Kazuma jump back and fall to the floor in fright. All of Aurora's combined monster's attack points were 11400. That was more than enough to take out Laeon.

"Not this turn Aurora! I activate Zero Gravity! Now watch as all of our monsters positions are switched! And since all of the monsters were in attack mode, they are all in defense mode!" Laeon wasn't lying. All the monsters were suddenly lifted into the air and just floated.

"Very cute Laeon, but that won't save you for long! I set a face down and end my turn…" Aurora announced not looking very pleased.

"Alright then, I play Malice of the Mourner! This powerful spell card can only be activated when I have no monster in my graveyard. I get to pick one monster from my deck and special summon it for a turn ignoring all summoning conditions! So come on out Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

Now Laeon had this ready. His best card was out on the field and with its special effect to pretty much attack all monsters on the field, Laeon seemed unbeatable.

The dark armored soldier brought upon his legendary crusade upon the field giving out his legendary battle cry and brought his mighty sword as he created gales of wind with a slight stroke of it.

"Now my soldier, attack her Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Shining Luster Slash!" Laeon commanded and watched as the knight hunted for the behemoth dragon.

"I don't think so Laeon, because I activate my face down card Tri-Fusion! This is a powerful trap card that allows me to fuse 3 fusion material monsters on my side of the field and the new fusion monster is the only monster you can attack this turn! So I fuse all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to create the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in attack mode!" Aurora interrupted the attack and they all watched in amazement of the ultimate fusion monster.

The three dragons took flight and spun in a circle creating a giant tornado. Within the tornado were giant strokes and strands of lightning that stuck out like a sore thumb. Once the tornado died down, the beast was visible. A three headed engine of unspeakable destruction and mayhem. It was the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…

All was blurry and hard to see. The only thing heard was a yell for help and all that was felt was pain…

---

_In an unknown location..._

Laeon opened his eyes to see he was lying on a soft bed. The room he was in was cold. Was he still at school? He looked around and found a clock. It was 2:15, right when 4th period began. "My chest…" Laeon whispered and picked himself up.

He was in school; he was at the training room resting. 'What happened?' he kept thinking as the roomed seemed to zoom around in a circle.

He tried to pick himself up but was unsuccessful. He finally gave up and looked to his left. He saw Kazuma lying right next to him in another bed sound asleep. "Damn…" he whispered.

"Damn is right boy…" Jonathon was at the door smiling. "You gave me quite a scare…"

"Hey dad…" Laeon looked up and coughed. "What happened?" Laeon asked once again, this time he got an answer.

"Your coach said you were in a schedule to duel some girl. Looks to me she beat you bad…" Jonathon answered sitting in a chair next to Laeon's bed.

"Aurora…" Laeon whispered and began to cough again. "So you do remember who you dueled?" Jonathon kept questioning Laeon.

"Vaguely… I remember I seemed to have her backed up in the corner until, all I saw was a light then I'm here… Today has been strange…" Laeon answered sitting up. He seemed to get some energy back from picking himself up, but he still needed time.

"Don't try so hard to pick yourself up, your beat up pretty bad…"Jonathon whispered at the last part.

"What are you talking about?" Laeon asked the reached for a hand mirror on his bed. Jonathon swiftly grabbed the mirror away and covered the glass reflector. "Dad, give me the mirror…"

Jonathon made a silly facial expression and revealed the glass part to Laeon. The right side of Laeon's face was cut up and bruised. "Damn again…" Laeon whispered and threw the mirror.

"Can you remember what she played?" Jonathon asked. Laeon laid back down. "No dad, I told you I only remember nothing but light… and pain…"

"Well since that didn't get you to remember, I guess I need to take that mask off of your face then huh?" Jonathon announced to a confused Laeon.

"What? What mask?" Jonathon reached for Laeon's right cheek and pulled. "What the hell dad!" It was a mask. All the bruises and cuts was nothing but rubber.

Jonathon began to laugh. "You suck…" Laeon turned away and tried to back to sleep thinking about what happened and how he would prevent it.

---

_Downtown..._

At a sky scraper in downtown Toronto, stood Leon at the roof with Aurora. The stood gallantly looking over the city letting the cold wind blow through their hair. "What did you think of him?" Leon asked smiling.

"He was despicable…" Aurora answered and sat on the edge of the building not afraid of what was below. "Really... How did you beat him?" Leon asked sitting next to her.

She smiled and put her hand on his hand. "Well…"

---

_**Flashback...**_

_Black Luster Soldier charged the three-headed dragon at full force. He was no match for the giant dragon. As Black Luster Solider attacked and didn't leave a mark, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shot rapidly at Black Luster Soldier numerous amount of times making sure it stayed down._

_**Laeon's LP:** 6500_

_**Aurora's LP:** 8000_

_Aurora smiled as she saw Laeon fall to his knees. She then drew her card and smiled bigger. "Prepare you competent fool, I use my King Dragun's ability again to special summon Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) in attack mode! And now I will switch my King Dragun into attack mode!" Aurora was flawless in this turn. Laeon would bow to the Queen of Dragons, Aurora the Dragoness!_

_The giant red and bloody dragon, Tyrant Dragon, bursted through its chains from the sky into the gymnasium, roaring and breathing fire from its nostrils. King Dragun went from helpless snake dragon, to blood thirsty behemoth this turn as it was switched into attack mode._

_"Tyrant Dragon, attack Silent Swordsman with Burst Inferno Blast!" Aurora commanded as she watched what she wanted. The giant dragon spread its wings and summoned many molten fire balls toward Silent Swordsman eradicating him into dust._

_"Now watch my Tyrant Dragon's ability, if he destroys a monster after the first attack I declared with him and you still have a monster on the field, he can attack again! So Tyrant Dragon, attack Flare Swordsman with Burst Inferno Blast!"_

_The second wave of Tyrant Dragon's attack wasn't held back. Flare Swordsman suffered the same fate as Silent Swordsman… dust…_

_"Now King Dragun, direct attack with Chaos Flare!" Aurora now commanded the king to deal his torment to Laeon. The beast hovered into the air then dove onto the floor around Laeon, snaking his way of his blowing a giant ball of dark flames toward him._

_"Now my ultimate creature, finish him off with Neutron Blast!" Aurora laughed sinisterly just as Seto would if he were here to enjoy this._

_Each of the three heads that made up the dragon summoned a giant orb of electricity which they held in their mouth to charge. Each was a different color. Soon they fired at the same time, the orbs joining together in a giant black orb of electricity slamming Laeon full-force making his life points drop to 0._

_**Laeon's LP:** 0_

_**Aurora's LP:** 8000_

_Aurora's monsters dissipated from the end of the duel. She crawled her way down the step of the bleachers and glared at the two unconscious duelists. "Pathetic…" she whispered and walked away with the wind…_

---

"Brutal ending Aurora…" Leon thought aloud then took his hand away from Aurora's. He then wrapped his arm around Aurora and smiled at her.

"Well, I didn't attack him as badly as I could have. I programmed the match at only half the damage, so if it was any stronger, he would be worst…" Leon smiled harder.

"I think he is a good duelist, and with some guidance, he can't become great…" Leon broke the silence and closed his eyes.

"And you are going to be that mentor? All I saw that duel was a punk kid not even caring about the anatomy of the card, just caring about winning…" Aurora commented and smiled at Leon.

"And that is why he needs the guidance… someone has to do it if he is going to live by our name Aurora, since my dad is retired, I guess I will take him under my wing…"

"He isn't going to listen… he is too stubborn… you will just waste your time Leon, just don't even bother…"

Leon looked back at Aurora and his smile faded. "We will see…"

---

_The next day at school..._

"So she used a super powerful card and you have no idea what it is!" a teen in Laeon's first period asked.

"Yeah… It knocked me and Kazuma out and he wasn't even dueling!" Laeon answered with a cast on his left arm.

"That helps… nice one bragging off to the whole school Laeon…" Kazuma commented doing his homework. "Yeah I know its awesome isn't it?" Laeon asked Kazuma smiling.

"Not really, I was think, a waste of time, insipid, stupid…" Kazuma answered back. "There you go again calling the stuff I say _insipid_… No one even knows what that word means Kazuma! Just enjoy your fame when you get it… like now!"

"Laeon… You are such an idiot. No one will even care tomorrow. You call that fame?" Kazuma answered then asked. "At least I didn't call it insipid!" Laeon yelled and jumped on Kazuma. Typical play fight they do in first period seeing as the teacher never gives a damn.

"Shit Laeon, that's my arm!" "Oooh you like it!" "Damn it Laeon you bastard!" "Take it off Kazuma!" "Argh!"


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: OMG! I DON'T OWN THIS!

**Episode 7:** Sibling Rivalry

_Outside the school doors…_

"Finally the weekend, no more crazy spot stealing brothers, no more crazy ass thieves, and no more obsessed control freak dragon duelists! I feel great!" Laeon stretched his arms and looked at his cast. "And this bastard cast comes off today! I've never felt so relieved in my life…"

School was finally over on the Friday of the week Laeon and Kazuma called _Crazy Ass People Week_. This weekend was a 4 day weekend which gave Laeon and Kazuma more room to stretch their claws and look for new duelists.

"You know, all this week you have been in all the major duels, watch, this weekend it is going to be my spotlight!" Kazuma predicted.

"That's hilarious Kazuma. Next you're going to tell me Santa Claus isn't real…" Laeon said then laughed.

"Santa Claus isn't real you jackass." Kazuma said, making the laughing Laeon pause. "Whatever man I'm not listening to you anymore…" Laeon looked at the floor and began to walk to his house.

"Where is your sister?" Laeon questioned concernedly. "I didn't see her leave the school…" Kazuma thought about it and couldn't remember anything about Izumi saying she would stay after school. "Don't know, she is probably skipping school…"

"Dude that's hilarious, Izumi skipping school… that's adorable… You sounded so serious when you said that too." Laeon said in a slight baby voice and he began to laugh.

"Dude I think you're right, she would never skip school…" Kazuma looked around. "Now I got you all concerned… Did you pee your panties?" Laeon began to laugh harder.

"Shut the hell up dude!" Kazuma gave Laeon a quick jab to the arm. "I'm going to see if she is still at the school, I will meet you at your house…"

"Hell no dude, I'm coming too!" They both turned around and headed back to the school shouting for Izumi's name for a response.

"Wait, why are we doing this like Indians? We are civilized people with cell phones!" Kazuma pulled out his small and black cell phone and called for Izumi. For minutes there was nothing but ringing. Then the phone was answered.

"Izumi where are you at?" Kazuma immediately asked when he heard breathing on the phone. "I'm at home you idiot! I went home early 'cause I was sick." She answered back in her little prissy voice she makes.

"Fine, I was just though you were kidnapped or something… I-…" Someone was with Izumi. Kazuma could her it. "Izumi who is with you and be honest."

"N, no one… I got to go…" Izumi was hesitant toward the question. "Wait Izumi-" She had hung up.

"So what's up?" Laeon asked sound hesitant as well. "Someone is with Izumi… Let's go…" Kazuma demanded and home. "But… Err, I shouldn't have told you to take track!" Laeon ran after Kazuma as fast as he could without stopping.

---

_At Kazuma's home street…_

Once Kazuma and Laeon arrived at Kazuma's home street, they knew something was going to happen. Lines and lines of cars were parked upon the curbs and any vacant parking spot. "Oh m God…" Kazuma whispered in shock.

"Yeah I know," Laeon whispered back ", she threw a party without us! That bitch!" Laeon yelled sounding ever so serious.

Once they reached the edge of the street and took a slight glance at Kazuma's house, they were both brought to tears. Kazuma became so infuriated he cried away, while Laeon cried feeling so proud that Izumi finally did something bad. "She is so busted!" Kazuma yelled and literally kicked down the front door of his house to get in.

"Snitch…" Laeon whispered and followed behind Kazuma. The house filled with people, even some very mature adults… "Oh my God!" Kazuma yelled over the music and the cheering crowd of people. "What the hell Izumi! This party is over, everyone get the hell out!"

The crowd then reacted with numerous 'boos' and throwing things at Kazuma and Laeon. "Why are you throwing stuff at me? I think this is awesome!" Laeon commented toward the crowd.

They then cheered again and continued to throw things but only at Kazuma. "Laeon you damn traitor…" Kazuma whispered and exited the house. "Dude I didn't mean it like that…" Laeon watched Kazuma leave the house with his head looking at the floor.

"Yeah party is over!" Laeon yelled and ran to the side of the house pulling out the water hose. "Get out of the house or I will fire!" Laeon demanded standing outside the door with the ready to fire house.

"Run!" is what many people shouted. They then all reacted by running out of the front door trampling Laeon and Kazuma all at once. Once the house was cleared of everyone but Izumi and the mountain of trash, Laeon and Kazuma were found flat in the doorway.

"Damn it Izumi… what the hell were you thinking?" Kazuma whispered out loud enough to hear. "Please don't tell mom!" Izumi pleaded on her knees about to cry.

Kazuma picked himself up and shook his head. "It's too late for that Izumi… apparently you're still a little girl with no guidance…" Kazuma commented wiping the dust off of himself.

"Yeah apparently…" Laeon exclaimed straightening out his unorganized clothes. "Please! Please! Please don't tell!" Izumi continued to plead and cry out. "Like I said, it's way too late. You should've thought about this before lying… Now you have to face the consequences…" Kazuma talked out sitting on the wet living room couch.

"No Kazuma! You are just being mean!" Izumi believed as she cried louder. "You're making hard on yourself so, stop crying! You are nothing but a stubborn spoiled brat that doesn't learn anything from mistakes! So pick yourself and deal with it!" Kazuma was infuriated. Even though he had nothing to do with this, he knew he would get in worst trouble.

With the yelling of Kazuma, and the never-ending crying of Izumi, everything was driving Laeon to the brink of destruction. "Everybody shut up!" Laeon shouted making everyone do as he said, shut up.

"I can't take this! You two are getting on my final nerves! Just shut up and lets think about this!" Laeon sat next to Kazuma with his head leaned onto the back of the coach.

"How about, you two duel? If Izumi wins, this whole thing is forgotten… If Kazuma wins, he can have his way with things… How does that sound?" Laeon suggested.

"Hmm… sounds good but, we have to get this mess cleaned up before anything. Mom will be home late today and dad is out of town so, let's clean…" Kazuma stood up and grabbed a black trash back from underneath the sink.

"I agree…" Laeon got up and began picking up trash and placing it in the bag. "Are you going to help?" Kazuma asked Izumi as he reached for a piece of trash.

Izumi wiped away her tears and rose to her feet picking up trash along the way.

---

_4 hours later…_

"Finally done…" Kazuma exclaimed as he sat on the floor. He looked at the clock which hung above the T.V. It was 7:35, it was 4 hours since they cleaned and his mother would be home at 10. That was more than enough time to put Izumi in her place.

Laeon lay next to Kazuma on the floor with his own head in his hands. "Well it didn't take that long…" Laeon commented and sighed right after.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuma questioned. "That took 4 hours! We could've been playing games…" "Well it would've been longer if we cleaned my room rather than your house…" Laeon commented once again then laughed along with Kazuma.

Izumi arrived into the living room with her deck she prepared years ago but never used. "Since I don't have a duel-disc, I'm going to have to use one of yours Kazu…" Izumi confessed and looked down.

"That's a funny name Kazu…" Laeon whispered loud enough for Kazuma to hear. "Shut up… Well if I'm going to teach you a lesson, I guess you can use my old duel-disc…" Kazuma jumped to his feet and went to his room and immediately came out with his duel-discs.

The first one was a plain standard duel-disc you would get for free if you entered a Regional Tournament. He handed the standard one to Izumi. The other was more professional looking. It was a dark blue color, in which the deck compartment looked like a demon's head. The card plate was shaped like a sharp blade, which it pretty much was.

The two slid the disk onto their wrists along with their decks into the compartment. "How about we duel in the park?" Laeon suggested and headed for the door. "Good idea, there won't be enough room in our front yard…" Kazuma went along with Laeon and Izumi followed as they climbed their way to the park…

---

_Minutes later at the fountain in the park…_

Kazuma and Izumi stared each other down. The sun was dawning into sunset which gave a better mood of ambition. Laeon sat on a bench across from the fountain, with some other local viewers. The calm serene sound of the large fountain which was right next to the duelists, gave off a nice atmosphere which would soon change.

"Someone had to do this Izumi, and I'm glad it was me!" Kazuma drew his five cards and set his life points to 8000.

"We will see Kazuma! Being a perfect little mama's boy isn't everything and I'm going to show you that!" Izumi smiled and drew five cards and set her life points to 8000.

"Start the duel already!" Laeon demanded along with the other spectators of the duel. "Alright, just let me make a few adjustments first…" Kazuma look underneath the blade of his duel-disc and adjusted the realism to 100. "Sorry Izumi…" he whispered and drew his card for the beginning draw.

**Kazuma's LP:** 8000

**Izumi's LP:** 8000

"First off I set one facedown card and summon X – Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode!" Kazuma played the first cards of the duel and already had a plan to take out Izumi.

From the ground rose a blue mech soldier that rested upon a spike ball. On both of the machine's shoulders held to massive cannons that were loaded and ready to fire. Its head was shaped like a triangular figure that made a tip at the forehead.

"That will do for my turn; let's see if you can stack up to it…" Kazuma was smiling after his turn. He could already tell that Izumi was going to fall right into his trap.

"My turn has already topped your turn! I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode to face your cannon!"

As Izumi played the card, two beautiful young women appeared on the field holding hands. They both had ears that pointed skyward and fangs that pointed downward. The shorter elf had blonde hair while the taller one had red hair.

"Now Gemini Elf, attack X – Head Cannon with Dual Dark Spell!" Izumi commanded and watched as her twin elves lunged toward the cannon.

The elves jumped into the air, their free hands consumed by orbs of darkness. Just before they could touch X – Head Cannon, hundreds of chains appeared tangling Gemini Elf into a victim of Kazuma's trap.

"What did you do!" Izumi yelled wirily. "You fell into my trap!" Kazuma answered then explained what it did. "It's called Shadow Spell, and when I activate it on a monster, that monster cannot attack and loses 700 attack points, making your Gemini Elf at 1200!"

"Oh no!" Izumi yelled helplessly. "Yes, know your monster is weaker than my X – Head Cannon!" Kazuma drew his card and smiled.

"I equip my X – Head Cannon with Z – Metal Tank!" Kazuma announced and watched as his master plan was coming together.

A yellow tank, without a cannon, appeared upon the field. Where the cannon tube would be, was a green orb which was used as an eye for the tank.

"You're equipping a monster with a monster?" Izumi asked confusedly. "Yes, it's a special kind of Effect monster called a Union. These Union monsters can be equipped to their correct monsters for more fire power! So since I'm equipping X – Head Cannon with Z – Metal Tank, I might as well bring out XZ – Tank Cannon (2400/2100)!"

Z – Metal Tank drove right underneath X – Head Cannon, attaching the two together. Lightning formed around the new machine making it frightening in sight.

"Wow, I've never seen Kazuma use these cards before…" Laeon said to the woman spectator next to him. "Maybe I need to duel him next time…"

"If you think he looks frightening, wait until you see his attack! XZ – Tank Cannon, attack her Gemini Elf with Amplified Flux Shot!" Kazuma commanded smiling and laughing away.

The cannon part of XZ – Tank Cannon slammed its fist together and shot two powerful blasts at Gemini Elf shattering it into pieces. Izumi put her arms into her face to stop the dust from entering her eyes and mouth.

**Kazuma's LP:** 8000

**Izumi's LP:** 6800

"You're so mean Kazu!" Izumi yelled feeling the excruciating pain run through her body. The attack hurt more than she expected it to be. She then fell to her knees. "Kazuma… that hurt…"

Kazuma just watched fall to her knees. He didn't seem to care of what she had to say or feel. He just wanted Izumi to learn his lesson…

"I play two cards face down and end my turn… Now get up! Fight like a warrior! This is your lesson so learn from it!" Kazuma seemed to have broken out. This wasn't Kazuma…

"Dude what's happening?" Laeon asked concernedly. "Why are you acting all crazy? Just duel!" Laeon was worried. He didn't want anyone to get hurt no matter how annoying Izumi was.

"This duel doesn't concern you Laeon… just leave me to this…" Kazuma was acting very strange. In duels he would never purposely try to hurt his opponents. What was happening to him?

Izumi stood straight up and drew her card not looking very pleased. "I summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in attack mode!"

In a matter of a blink, a small and furring creature appeared onto the field. It had tiny white wings on its back that fluttered and beaded. Its eyes were large and some sort of emerald green.

"What a pathetic monster!" Kazuma cried out. "Play something that is worth my time Izumi."

The small fur ball didn't appreciate Kazuma's last comment. The creature's eyes maddened and the small growl from it tried to intimidate the masterful machine, which it didn't.

"My Winged Kuriboh maybe small but it has a special ability you will soon see!" Izumi announced setting two cards face down and ending her turn.

"Yes we will!" Kazuma drew his card and was amazed at his draw once again. "Now I will play the final piece of the puzzle! Come out Y – Dragon Head!"

"Another one?" Laeon asked himself and everyone around him. "These Union monsters are killer!"

A robotic red dragon appeared on the field roaring out a terribly loud screech. Its back was shaped like half of a circle. As the dragon formed upon the field, X – Head Cannon jumped off of Z – Metal Tank making the two original pieces again. Then, X – Head Cannon jumped upon the platform on Y –Dragon Head's back. The dragon's wings folded smaller and smaller again and went underneath the dragon's stomach. Now finally, Z – Metal Tank drove underneath the new object and all three were joined together.

"How do you like my new monster, XYZ – Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)!" Kazuma asked Izumi smiling. "He's cute…" Izumi answered then smiled back.

"That is one big tank thingy…" A person next Laeon whispered and stared in amazement. "Yeah I know, that girl doesn't stand a chance against that Dragon Cannon!" Another said praising Kazuma. "Yeah it's really amazing…"Laeon commented on both and watched the parts of the tank work together to take down the tiny fur ball.

"First I' going to use the effect of XYZ - Dragon Cannon. By simply discarding a card fro my hand, I can destroy any card on the field, so I will destroy your Winged Kuriboh! XYZ – Dragon Cannon, finish that fur ball with Dread Bombardment!" Kazuma ordered after discarding his card then smiling at Izumi's futile cards.

The head of Y – Dragon Head opened up and fired a giant shot of thunder exploding the Kuriboh into pieces.

"Now XYZ – Dragon Cannon, attack her directly with Eon Flux Barrage!"

The giant cannons on X – Head Cannon aimed toward Izumi. A giant orb formed within Y – Dragon Cannon's mouth. And lastly two slots on each wheel carrier on Z – Metal Tank opened revealing two plasma guns, charged up readying to fire.

"Feel the wrath Izumi!" All of the blast were fired all at once joining together making a giant pale blast of electricity. The blast stormed onto Izumi, not knowing what happened since a giant cloud of dust appeared.

Soon the thick white dust dissipated revealing a live and well Izumi standing gallantly. "Why aren't you down?" Kazuma asked concernedly.

"My Winged Kuriboh of course. The turn it is destroyed, all battle damage I take becomes 0. So you were futile this turn!" Izumi revealed and she began giggling.

"Wow didn't see that once coming…" Laeon commented smiling at Izumi. "Yeah!" The kid next to Laeon shouted. "I think she can win this one for some reason." The other person next to exclaimed. "She can… all she needs is one card…" Laeon answered back.

Izumi drew her card and smiled. "First off I will set a card face down. Second I will play Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to bring back any monster in my graveyard as long as it goes in attack mode, so will bring back Winged Kuriboh!"

The cuddly fur ball arose once again back for more of Kazuma's Dragon Cannon.

"Now finally, I will play Transcendent Wings! This card allows me to sacrifice my Winged Kuriboh and bring out something even better, Winged Kuriboh Level 10 (300/200)!"

The Winged Kuriboh arched its beautiful wings. It then glowed with a radiant pale white color and exploded revealing something more gallant. A small Kuriboh held by a phoenix-like monster. The phoenix roared now intimidating the giant machine as if it was a Basic Insect card.

"Now I end my turn…" Izumi announced feeling fairly proud of what she had done this turn.

"What ever card you play won't save you Izumi, just face defeat! Now XYZ – Dragon Cannon, attack Winged Kuriboh Level 10 with Eon Flux Barrage!" Kazuma was now sure that he had this all wrapped up, but again he was wrong.

"I activate Winged Kuriboh Level 10's ability, during your battle phase I can sacrifice him to destroy all monsters on your side of the field and you lose life points equal to the monster's attack points! Which means you will lose 2800 life points!" Izumi surprised everyone once again. This was it, her chance to do major damage to Kazuma.

"No!" Winged Kuriboh Lv10 exploded destroying everything else in sight and causing 2800 points of direct damage to Kazuma, making him fly back, hitting a bench and landing in the bushes.

**Kazuma's LP:** 5200

**Izumi's LP:** 6800

Izumi drew her card the automatically played it in attack mode. "Come on out my second Gemini Elf!"

The pair of woman appeared once again this time smiling, from seeing Kazuma was wide open. They licked their lips and got ready for the fight.

"Gemini Elf, direct attack Kazuma with Dual Dark Spell!" The twin elves gave the attack a second try as the jumped into the air, their free hand readying to blast the open victim.

Kazuma stood up only to see the two elves land right in front of him. "Get back down!" Izumi yelled as the two elves blasted Kazuma to the floor making him ache a whole new way.

**Kazuma's LP:** 3100

**Izumi's LP:** 6800

"Who would think Izumi would be in the lead by more than half of Kazuma's life points. This duel is great!" Laeon's veins were pumped up now. He was eager to see what was going to happen next.

Kazuma then picked himself up again and looked around. He drew his card and walked closer to Izumi. "I activate my face down card, Return from a Different Dimension!"

A giant dark hole appeared behind Kazuma. Yells and screams were heard within the hole. "This is a very powerful card. By paying half of my lie points I get to summon all of my monsters that have been removed from play. And since I had to remove from play X – Head Cannon, Y – Dragon Head, and Z – Metal Tank to bring out XYZ – Dragon Cannon, let's say hi again!"

**Kazuma's LP: **1550

**Izumi's LP:** 6800

The three ultimate pieces of the puzzle appeared once again. "But it's too bad they aren't staying for long! I'm going to fuse them all over again to create XYZ – Dragon Cannon!"

"Izumi better watch out! Kazuma doesn't take that Dragon Cannon lightly! Its attack and his effect are completely killer!" Laeon yelled out wirily. "Yeah watch out! You can still win!" The small number of people became a giant crowd of people cheering for both duelists.

The XYZ – Dragon Cannon formed once again, this time more sinister looking. The machine was angry at Izumi, how could such a small creature take it out? That didn't matter now; all that mattered was taking Izumi out!

"Now I will discard a card from my hand to destroy Gemini Elf!" Y – Dragon Head's mouth blasted the lightning charge at Gemini Elf eradicated it into pieces. "Did you forget about that effect Izumi!"

"Actually I didn't…" Izumi answered ready for XYZ – Dragon Cannon's direct attack. "Well then you will probably remember this too, XYZ – Dragon Cannon, direct attack with Eon Flux Barrage!"

All of the cannon's that were armed on the tank aimed and charged their blasts toward Izumi. "Sorry sis, but I had to do it…" Kazuma whispered and watched the tank blast its cannons full strength at Izumi.

**Kazuma's LP: **1550

**Izumi's LP: **4000

Izumi was found on the floor unconscious. "Damn…" Laeon and the rest of the crowd whispered as she lay there motionless. "Kazuma, you have to stop…" Laeon called out.

As Kazuma heard this, he fell to his knees and looked straight at his sister. "I'm sorry…" He reached for her, but she was too far. He couldn't move. The guilt in his heart built up every second until he let it all out. "Izumi, I'm coming!"

Kazuma jumped to his feet and ran to her, surrendering the duel. He sat close to her and touched her face.

She muttered something, but Kazuma couldn't hear what she had to say. "What?" he whispered. "Say it again please…" She muttered it once again. "Izumi… I can't hear you, help me out here…"

"I said don't touch me with your dirty hands! When is the last time you took a shower anyway?" Izumi yelled out and smiled.

Laeon ran up to them and laughed along with them. "So Kazuma, looks like you were the one that learned a lesson…" Laeon added in.

"Yeah… Sorry Izumi, I was obsessed with what I have learned… but you I did that because I lo-…" "Yes Kazuma I know so you don't have to get all emotional about it…"

"Well since I ran over to you, I guess it was a forfeit so you win… You can be free…" Kazuma added in then stood up. "Can you stand up? Or does Laeon have to carry you?" Laeon fell to the floor. "Me, you're the one that did this! You carry her!" Laeon yelled and backed away.

They all laughed together. "I can walk, but Laeon can carry me anyway…" "Eeew, stay away!" They all laughed again while the crowd stood there unpleased. "So what about the duel, we want to see the duel!"

"Uh… Quick let's get out of here…" Laeon whispered. "Right…" Kazuma whispered back and the three ran off as fast as they can.

---

_Back at Kazuma's house…_

"Well, mom will be home any minute now…" Izumi exclaimed as she sat on the coach watching T.V. Kazuma was eating at the kitchen table and Laeon was by Kazuma modifying his deck.

"Yeah…" Kazuma looked around and watched his mother's car drive in the driveway. Izumi quickly got up off of the couch and ran through the door. "I'm telling her what happened Kazuma… what I did…"

Kazuma smiled. "Izumi you don't have to…" "Yes I do…" Kazuma looked down and began to cry. "I'm so proud…"


	8. The New Girl

Disclaimer: … Are you joking? GAR! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

**Duelist Debut:**

Hio

**Episode 8:** The New Girl

_At the park…_

"Argh!" Kazuma fell to the floor from the brutal direct attack. He was dueling a new duelist to these parts named Rift.

Rift was a random duelist, which meant he had any card he thought was good in his deck.

Rift was a rather tall teenager at the age of 16. He was at least 6"4 and over 200 lbs. This could be easily told from his muscles that bulged out like a stretched rubber band. He had short black hair with grey eyes to match. He wore a ripped brown leather jacket that was zipped up all of the way. His blue pants were ripped and muddy, and so were his black boots. On his wrist was a standard duel-disc with a barrage of monsters in his disposal.

On Rift's side of the field were Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) and Twin Headed Beast (1700/1900) both in attack mode. On Kazuma's side of the field were Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) and Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), both were in defense mode. Kazuma took the hit from him activating Absolute End to save his Magnet Warriors.

**Kazuma's LP:** 2700

**Rift's LP: **4400

"I have you backed in the corner! You shouldn't have activated that card, that way you wouldn't have taken such a big hit…" Rift exclaimed in his deep and frightening voice.

"I might've have done that but it was all for a purpose!" Kazuma drew his card for the beginning draw and smiled. "Now I summon the final Magnet Warrior, Gamma (1500/1800)!"

A pink rock-like figure with rock wings, arms, legs, and a head to match appeared onto the field. Next to it was a yellow circular headed Alpha. Magnets existed on the sides of Alpha's head, and on his hands which he used as fingers. And finally, the green rectangular Beta, stood wielded his sword and shield.

Across from Kazuma's field was a horse-like body with two lion heads with manes of fire on top of the torso. Two arms stretched out, both holding out giant flames. Next to Twin Headed Beast was Archfiend Soldier. He was a purple fiend that wore heavy silver armor. A long red cape wrapped around his neck touched the grassy floor. His long and sharp blade was stained with red blood from the direct attack on Kazuma.

"Those monsters are nothing!" Rift yelled out and smiled to the entire crowd watching. "You will see after I sacrifice all three of them in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)!"

"What!" Rift exclaimed and began to sweat. All three of the Magnet Warriors, disconnected each other into hundreds of pieces and floated around in the sky. The pieces then became a giant tornado, and one by one, the pieces connected into something stronger.

"What's happening?" Rift yelled and backed away slowly. "Don't take it personal Rift; it's just a duelist initiation. Welcome to Ontario! Come out Valkyrion!"

The tornado subsided and revealed a gallant beautiful to look at Valkyrion. Its robotic wings stretched out far, at least 12 feet each. Its armor was thick and heavy with electrical pulses running through it. He grasped a sharp dagger and pointed it at Rift. Valkyrion then shook his head and dove down to the floor next to Kazuma.

"My ultimate monster is now here! And with 3500 attack points, both of your monsters are helpless, Valkyrion, attack Archfiend soldier with Delta Guardian Flash!"

Valkyrion arched his wings out once again; they now glowed with a pale white. He then smashed his sword on the ground beating his wings furiously creating a silvery wind that charged Archfiend Soldier shattering him into pieces.

Rift covered his face with his arms to stop the pieces of rubble from entering his eyes. "I'm still standing!" Rift announced smiling away. "Not for long, because I activate Valkyrion's special ability, by simply discarding him to the graveyard I get to summon back all of the Magnet Warriors to my field!" As Kazuma said, he did.

Valkyrion disassembled and became the three Magnet Warriors again. "Now since it is still my battle phase, I can attack! And your Twin Headed Beast and my Alpha are tied so, Alpha, attack Twin Headed Beast with Static Erratic!"

Lightning formed all around the yellow rock warrior and shot out at the behemoth. As the lightning charged him, Twin Headed Beast threw the fire balls it held in its hand. The negative forces of both monsters exploded destroying both Alpha and Twin Headed Beast.

"Now Beta and Gamma finish Rift off with Dual Eradication Wave!" The two rock-like figures, formed into lightning strikes continuously striking Rift in his place shocking him to defeat. "No!"

**Kazuma's LP:** 2700

**Rift's LP:** 0

Rift picked himself up and shook his head. "Damn, that was a close duel…" He whispered and watched Kazuma walk over to him. "Are you alright?" Kazuma asked offering Rift his hand.

Kazuma and Rift clasped hands and smiled. "Next time you won't take me out s easily…" Rift commented then picked himself up with Kazuma's help. Laeon ran towards Kazuma and patted him on the back.

"Damn Rift, I want to duel you next time!" Laeon yelled out smiling. "Next tie I might take you both on!" Rift exclaimed and shook both of their hands. "Awesome," Laeon commented then smiled.

Kazuma took a quick look at his watch. "Ah shit, I had to be home ten minutes ago…" "Why so early?" Laeon asked tilting his head slightly.

"My cousin Hio is coming to visit from China… Are you coming?" Kazuma asked packing his deck and duel-disc in his backpack. "Hey I remember her. Last time I saw her was like 8 years ago… Sure I will come… Its not like I have anything better to do…" Laeon agreed and they took off for Kazuma's house.

---

_In Kazuma's neighborhood…_

"So is she just staying for the weekend?" Laeon asked as they walked down the streets for Kazuma's house. "I actually think she is moving here. I heard my parent's talking last night saying they have enrolled her in our high-school."

"Are you serious? What happened?" Now Laeon was just being noisy. "Uh, I have no idea… Maybe something happened to my aunt… I don't know." Kazuma answered looking up the blue sky not paying attention of what was in front of him.

"Kazuma, tree!" Kazuma was on the ground. He had walked right into a tree. Laeon helped him up and dusted the leaves off of his back. "Why the hell were you looking at the sky anyway?" Laeon asked then continued to Kazuma's house.

"Dude wait up!" Kazuma ran toward the far away Laeon, and in just a few minutes, they were at Kazuma's house.

Kazuma slowly opened the front door and walked in. Laeon followed looking around for some reason. "What are you looking for?" Kazuma asked suddenly which made Laeon jump.

"Izumi of course, if she sees us then she will be asking us questions, and your cousin will probably join her." Laeon answered sitting on Kazuma's living room couch.

"Okay, you just hang out here for a second and I will say hi…" Kazuma wandered off into the hallway. "No Kazuma! They will ask you questions! Don't be hero!" "Shut the hell up…" Kazuma whispered and opened the door to Izumi's room. Who he saw would be no one like the cousin he remembered.

"Kazuma is that you?" A girl's voice called out right in front of him. 'Wow…' Kazuma thought as he saw his cousin. "You duel!" Kazuma yelled out and smiled.

Kazuma would have never thought Hio, his cousin, would ever be into dueling. She always acted like a little priss in front of everyone. Hio had long brown hair with violet eyes. Her skin was a light tan color. She wore a tight black shirt that said "I love chopsticks!" on it with a little man, with a pair of chopsticks in each nostril. She also wore tight blue jeans with black canvas shoes with both tongues sticking out.

But what amazed Kazuma was the duel-disc on her wrist. It was a white, and what seemed to be an angel wing. The feathers were designed to show the field plate where the monster cards went. The deck compartment was in the shape of a yelled halo.

"That is one badass duel-disc Hio…" Kazuma couldn't but just stare at the duel-disc. "Thanks, I got it a while back when I first started dueling. I'm guessing you duel too?" Hio asked then sat on Izumi's bed.

"Of course I do. I don't know if you remember him, but my friend Laeon is in the living room. He duels too." Kazuma sat right next to Izumi and touched the duel-disc.

"I remember him! He was the kid I threw in the drier!" Kazuma laughed away. "Oh my God I remember that now. Let's go torment him about it." Kazuma suggested and stood up. Hio went along and followed him.

"Hey Laeon," Kazuma yelled out from the hallway. ", we just remembered your old nickname, Drier Lint!" Kazuma stormed out of the hallway crying of laughter. Hio joined him, and Laeon just watched the two laugh.

"You guys suck…" Laeon called out. The two picked themselves up and sat next to Laeon. "We are just kidding…" Hio commented put her arm on Laeon's shoulder. "Damn, that is a nice duel-disc!" Laeon yelled out touching it.

"Oh come on Laeon, you have your own cool duel-disc…" Kazuma added pulling Laeon away from it. "But, it's shiny…" Laeon reached out for the duel-disc as Kazuma pulled him away. "What the hell is going?" Izumi asked walking into the living room.

"Nothing, just catching up a little bit, and they are admiring my duel-disc." Hio answered standing up. "Okay we weren't catching up they were just admiring my duel-disc…" Hio confessed and sat back down.

Kazuma let go of Laeon and sat on the floor. "Speaking of catching up, let's. What's been going on with you Hio?" Kazuma laid his head on the seat of the couch and yawned. "Well, a lot of crazy stuff happened when I was like 13…"

---

_Hours later…_

Everyone was on the floor laughing so hard they were about to cry. ", and that's how I got the name Drier Lint!" Laeon gasped for air after he had just said. That memory of theirs had to be written down.

Kazuma looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:15. They had been reminiscing for 5 hours, and an exhibition duel was being held at 6:45! "Damn Laeon, the exhibition duel is in 30 minutes! If we don't get there soon we won't be able to get in!" Kazuma yelled out running to his room.

"Ah damn it!" Laeon quickly forced both of his shoes on the wrong feet. Kazuma ran out of his room with his duel-disc and the standard one. He threw Laeon the standard duel-disc and they headed for the door. "You guys coming? It's free to get in." Laeon offered and fixed his shoes.

"No I don't want to…" Izumi exclaimed. "Sure, it might be fun." Hio took the offer and grabbed her coat. "You sure you don't to come Iz?" Hio offered again looking at Izumi. "What the hell…" Izumi grabbed her jacket and they headed for the duel center.

---

_Along the streets…_

"So who is dueling in the match?" Hio asked curiously. "My brother," Laeon answered and then continued. ", and anyone he chooses from the crowd. That's why we brought our duel-discs.

"That's cool. So is your brother like a good duelist or what?" Hio asked Laeon. "Well he has been the Regional Champion twice, he just came in first place in the Continent Championship, and he is the favored winner for the next World Duel." Laeon answered searching through his deck.

"Wow, so he must be really tough." Hio commented giggling a bit. "Yeah, Laeon dueled him, and he got schooled. Remember that Laeon?" Kazuma added in and then laughed.

"Shut up, he was tough… That damn Sorcerer of Dark Magic kicked my ass. And if that wasn't bad enough he brought out Dark Magician of Chaos and direct attacked me with both. I'm still bruised…" Laeon said biting his lip.  
"Or was that from Aurora? She brought out her unknown monster and beat you badly…" Kazuma commented once again and grinned bigger. "Shut up! You passed out and you didn't even duel her so I wouldn't be talking… Damn Kazuma you always push things…" Laeon exclaimed.

"I always push things? You must be on some kind of drugs Laeon…" Kazuma exclaimed and walked faster then everyone else. "He is weird today…" Laeon said and began walking with Hio. "Are you guys always like that?" Hio asked.

"No, he has been acting strange lately. Yesterday and now today have just been weird about him…" "I agree," Izumi added. "He was crazy yesterday; I honestly thought he was trying to hurt me…"

"Hurt you!" Hio yelled. "That's crazy; Kazuma is too nice for that. I would never think of Kazuma trying to hurt you Izumi…" "Hey we're here…" Laeon exclaimed and walked to the crowded doors.

The crowd was crazy. Fights and riots broke out from everyone trying to get in. "Damn what's going on!" Laeon yelled. "Where's Kazuma!" Hio and Izumi yelled back. "I don't know, just stay close, these people are crazy!"

The time was now 6:46 and not everyone was in yet. It was about 7:30 until the doors were completely cleared.

In the stands everyone cheered and cried out for Laeon to pick one of them. It was bad for Laeon, Izumi, and Hio. They were caught up in the top row. Kazuma was visible in the first row, 'What a bastard…' Izumi thought.

Leon stood in the middle of the duel arena waving and looking for his pick. As he walked around the crowd cheered louder and louder. He then climbed upon the stairs, which separated the seats, to the top row. He stopped right behind Laeon. "Yeah, I want my rematch bro!" Laeon yelled getting his things ready.

"Sorry Laeon, it's not today…" He put his hand on Hio's shoulder and yelled "My opponent!" The crowd cheered and cheered louder and louder. "Coward," Laeon screamed. "Where is my rematch!"

Leon walked down the stairs with Hio following. "Damn it!" Laeon yelled stomping the concrete ground. "He was all mine! Come back you coward! Face me, face me, face me!"

"Chill out Laeon, at least we get to check out Hio's dueling skill…" Izumi informed and sat back to enjoy the show. "Whatever…" Laeon leaned his head on his shoulder furious.

Hio stood the middle of the arena nervously as she heard the cheers for Leon. "Hi I'm Leon, who are you?" Leon asked smiling. "I'm… I'm Hio…" "Don't be shy, they're just anxious…" Leon drew his five cards and winked at Hio. Hio nodded her head and did the same. "Let's duel!

**Leon's LP:** 8000

**Hio's LP:** 8000

"I go first!" Leon announced drawing his card. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode!" Leon announced as the red armored spellcaster wielding his shield and sword in both hands, appeared onto the field.

"He doesn't seem very strong…" Hio exclaimed and smiled back. As she said this, a little white orb circled Breaker signifying a spell counter. "What?" Hio asked then looked around.

"It's Breaker's ability. When he is first summoned, he gets 1 counter on him, and for every counter on him, he gains 300 attack points, boosting his power to 1900." Leon revealed then set a card face down. "Your move…"

Hio nodded her head once again and drew her card. "First I will play the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky! This is a very special card that you will soon see what it does." Hio announced and watched the clouds form to her knees. Behind her, a giant tiled mausoleum, which stood on a giant floating rock, appeared onto the field.

Hio searched through her selection of cards and smiled. "Now I will summon the Agent of Creation – Venus (1600/0)!" A winged maiden striding on a white cloud stumbled in front of Hio smiling.

"Now I will use Venus's effect, by paying 500 life points, I can summon 1 Mystical Shine Ball (500/500) to the field from my hand or deck. Luckily I have three of them in my deck, so I will pay 1500, to summon them!" The crowd was now confused. Why even bother bringing out a monster with 500 attack points?

**Leon's LP:** 8000

**Hio's LP:** 6500

The Agent of Creation spread her arms out and then slapped them together making a large echoing noise throughout the building. From her joined hands, came three spherical objects which danced around in excitement.

"Now I will play a face down card and end my turn…" Hio was pleased with her turn while the rest of the room was confused.

Leon smiled and shook his head. "I didn't think you were an amateur, I'm starting to regret picking you…" Leon drew his card. "Now I will activate my face down trap card Raigeki Break!" Hio yelled smiling. "Now by simply discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy any card on the field, and I choose Breaker!"

A giant lightning bolt rose from the mausoleum and shattered in to pieces. Leon wiped his grin off of his face and played his next card.

"Here's a handy card everyone needs, I play Cost Down, and this card is very useful. Now if I discard a card from my hand, I get to lower the level of one monster in my hand by 2. So now I can just summon my Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900) without tributes!"

A green clothed magician stumbled upon the cloudy field spinning its scepter around in a circle. He then aimed it at Mystical Shine Ball and fired.

"You red my mind Chaos Command Magician, Destruction Flare Assault!" Leon commanded as he watched the burning blast launch at the tiny sphere exploding it on contact.

"Say goodbye to a chunk of your life points…" Leon smiled once again. "I don't think so!" Hio yelled making Leon's grin become a giant expression of surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"It's my Ancient Sanctuary's effect, all battle damage done to me involving a Fairy monster on my side of the field is reduced to 0. So your turn was nothing but futile!" Hio announced and waited for Leon to finish his turn.

Leon shook his head playing two face downs ending his turn. Hio drew her card, and without looking, she automatically knew what it was. "I play Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards from my deck…"

This time, Hio looked at her cards and was very satisfied at what she drew. "Now I will play the Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) in attack mode!" Hio yelled as the muscular and cloaked warrior appeared up on the field wielding his sharp razor of a sword.

"Unfortunately he won't be staying long for I play Archlord Zerato (2800/2300)! This is one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. He can only be special summoned if Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, and I sacrifice a Warrior of Zera! Luckily I have both so, come on out!" Hio played her ultimate monster, but would it be enough?

As Warrior of Zera, dematerialized before the crowds' eyes, the clouds that surrounded the battle field grew dark and angry. Bit by bit, a chunk of each cloud would break off forming into a human-like figure. Once the figure frame was finally complete, the clouds become the fluffy white it was before as the clothed angel wielding a giant jaggy flamberge.

"Let's see what he has in his arsenal then!" Leon yelled ready for the attack. "Not so fast, first I will activate Zerato's effect! By discarding a Light monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Hio yelled and did as she said.

"That was clever…" Leon whispered and watched helplessly. Zerato rose into the air and raised his sword, glowing with radiance. His wings then ascended shooting hundreds of sharp feathers destroying Breaker the Magical Warrior in his tracks.

"Now time for the attacking, Zerato, both of my Mystical Shine Balls, and Venus all direct attack Leon with White Apocalypse!" As Hio gave the commands, she rose into the air as if she had her own wings watching her monsters deliver the barrage of attacks to Leon.

Zerato dove down slashing Leon viciously across the chest while two Mystical Shine Balls followed blasting two pulses of lightning. Now finally, the Agent of Creation – Venus clapped her hands sending the shockwave at Leon making him collapse. And if that wasn't enough, the four monsters stood close together creating a giant blast of burning paleness, striking Leon while he was down.

"How do you like that?" Hio yelled and descended back onto the floor. Leon gathered himself and stood gallantly as if he wasn't even hit. Leon smiled and whispered ", is it my turn yet?"

**Leon's LP:** 3600

**Hio's LP: **6500

Leon drew his card and automatically had a combo. "First I will play Graceful Charity, two draw three cards, and in return, I have to discard two. Secondly I will activate Level Modulation. This is a very impressive card any duelist with a Level monster should have. It allows me to special summon a Level monster from my graveyard ignoring all summoning effects, and in return you draw two cards."

"Too bad you don't have any…" Hio assumed and smiled. "That is where you are wrong; remember when I activated Graceful Charity? Right there I discarded a Level monster just so that I can summon it back." Leon answered back wiping Hio's smile away.

"Now draw your two cards!" Leon demanded and watched Hio do so. "Now prepare to meet the ultimate Silent Magician Level 8 (3500/100)…" The pale clothed magician hovered upon the field, staff in hand.

"Luck you he can't attack this turn so I will play a face down, and end my turn…" Leon was ready to rid the field of Hio's monster next turn.

"He won't have the chance to attack because I use my Zerato's ability! I think you remember so I won't bother going over it again." Leon smiled and shook his head. "You won't have to because I activate Divine Wrath!"

"Oh man, Hio is in trouble…" Laeon exclaimed to Izumi. "How, what does that Divine Wrath card do?" She asked and turned her head back to the duel. "It is only activated when an effect of a monster is activated. If Leon just discards a card from his hand, Zerato's effect is negated and he will be gone!"

"Now observe Hio, as I discard a card from my hand to negate Zerato's effect, and destroy him as well!" Leon revealed and foiled Hio's strongest monster as a giant stroke of lightning struck from the sky eradicating him to pieces.

"No, my will is destroyed!" Hio fell to her knees and watched Leon overtake the entire duel. Leon drew his card and was ready for another strategy.

"First I will play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck! Now I will activate from my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy any spell or trap card on the field, and I select Sanctuary in the Sky!" A giant turquoise tornado circled and smashed the mausoleum into nothing but rubble, eroding the clouds from the field.

"And to end this duel I will activate Diffusion Wave Motion! This card is the end of you Hio. By paying 1000 life points, my Silent Magician Level 8 can attack all of your monsters!" "Which means," "Yes," Leon interrupted Hio. ", you will lose… It was fun while it lasted but I was hoping for a challenge…"

Hio stood up, bracing herself. If she could think of anyway of surviving, this attack, she was sure she would win next turn, but unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"Silent Magician, finish Hio off with Destruction Particle Wave!" The Silent Magician arose in the air with his eyes closed. Then with a flick of his staff, a giant orb was created above him. He then let out a loud chant and summoned hundreds of slashes and blasts from the one orb. All attacks struck Hio's three monsters destroying them all, and destroying her life points.

**Leon's LP:** 2600

**Hio's LP:** 0

The crowd continued to cheer for Leon but a small portion of the crowd also cheered for Hio and her almost defeating the Continent Champion. Laeon and Izumi ran down the steps and Kazuma followed after to aide Hio. "Awesome duel Hio! I never knew you were that god!" Laeon yelled out helping Hio up.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys, I was the champ in China." Hio smiled and could now stand on her own. "In all of China, that's unbelievable!" Kazuma yelled patting her on the back.

"So it was great to meet the Champion of China…" Leon walked up to Hio and shook her hand. "You knew didn't you!" Laeon yelled still stomping his feet.

"Of course I knew, I wouldn't pick someone I didn't think was going to be easy, like you Laeon…" Leon laughed only to feel a punch in his shoulder. "You know you're baby hits don't hurt anymore…" Leon commented and rubbed his right hand all in Laeon's hair.

Laeon pushed Leon in an angry way. "Don't do that, and why didn't you pick me! I don't suck, I'm good! You're just too dumb to realize that…"

"Oh really? That's not what Aurora said after you guys dueled… She said you were a new meaning of amateur and would never break out in dueling, and lately I have been thinking that as well…" Leon turned away and walked off out of the stadium.

"Some day, I will beat him…" Laeon whispered and turned to everyone. Kazuma just stared at Laeon and held out his hand. "My bad about earlier…"

Laeon looked at his hand and shook his hand. "Nah it was my fault, let's just go home and forget about it…" Laeon suggested and began to walk off. "Okay…" was all everyone could say as they walked home not feeling very impressed…


	9. Eroding Courage

Disclaimer: JATATA! I DON'T OWN THIS! GAR!

**Duelist Debut:**

Behemoth

**Episode 9: **Eroding Courage

_Darkness…_

"No, not this way, I won't let you go, not now!" Laeon yells as he reaches out his hand trying to grab hold of his father. He is in a dark room, and his father is being consumed by the dark blue flames of evil.

"I'm sorry Laeon, but I must do this…" Jonathon pulls his hand away from Laeon's own smiling. "Some day, we will meet again…" Jonathon whispers, as Laeon yells and screams for his father to come back.

The room is nothing but darkness now. A rather tall figure stands in front of the weeping Laeon smiling. "He is not coming back!" the figure yells and delivers a blow to Laeon's head. Laeon falls on his back only to feel a kick in the ribs.

"What is this?" Laeon whispers and slowly closes his eyes, and sees three little orbs. One is yellow, another red, and the last blue. As the orbs got closer, they became larger. The room was now burning hot as Laeon sweat away.

A large groan was heard coming from the direction the orbs coming. "No…" A giant cold hand grabs Laeon squeezing him until breath was no longer able…

---

"Damn, that's a freaky dream Laeon. You should sleep earlier." Hio exclaims stroking her hand through the sweaty Laeon's head. He, Hio, Izumi, and Kazuma all sit on Laeon's bed reminiscing about Laeon's dream.

"No, it's not that, I think my dream is trying to tell me something…" Laeon comments standing up, trying to find a clean shirt he can wear. It was the final day of their extended weekend and they didn't do anything tat was really exciting, despite that Hio almost defeated Leon.

Laeon, now dressed, sat on laid on his bed, his head in the palm of his hands. He sighed, now bored out of his mind. "What are we going to do today?" Kazuma asked scratching his head.

"That's a great question…" Laeon answered rising to his feet once gain and walked around in a circle. "We can give Hio another tour of the city again…" Kazuma suggested and sat on the floor.

"We did that yesterday, and the day before…" Izumi commented and pulled out her deck searching through the cards smiling. "I love my Winged Kuriboh!" Izumi yelled and huggled the card on her face.

Hio sat there dawdled thinking of what was going on. "How about we just go to the Duel Center and duel? We have done everything else this weekend, why not duel some complete strangers?" Hio suggested and looked through her deck.

"Why the hell not," Laeon commented and put his shoes on, "I mean, you guys wake me up at 8 o'clock in the morning so why not?"

"Whatever, but we have to go back at my house because, all three of us need our duel-discs…" Kazuma said standing up gathering his cards. "Let's go then…" Laeon grabbed his sword duel-disc and hooked it onto his belt strap.

Before Laeon walked out of his bedroom door, he looked out of his broken window smiling. He then went back in his room and grabbed his deck placing it into his deck case which was hooked to his belt. They ran out of the house not knowing what they were going to do there but at least they go to get out and get some fresh air.

---

_Arrival at Duel Center…_

The rematch of the century, Kade versus Laeon once again, was about to go in effect. The minute the four stepped into the Duel Center; there was the hulking behemoth of a human Kade, doing his normal deeds, tormenting junior duelists.

"What are you up to this time?" Kazuma yelled pointing at Kade. Kade smiled and pointed back. "You and me Laeon, after I finish this pathetic pile off first!" Kade demanded and played a card upon his duel-disc.

"This again," Laeon asked slapping himself. "Why me, why can't you duel someone that won't defeat you in just a few turns…" Laeon sat down shaking his head.

A small junior duelist was on his knees watching every single one of his monster's dissipate before his eyes. "Aren't you going to try to help the kid at least?" Hio asked yelling Laeon.

"Nope, I am just going to watch this and wait my turn…" Laeon answered only to feel a giant hand land on the top of his head. "Ah damn," "Let's go puny man!" Kade yelled pulling Laeon up to his feet.

"Whatever," Laeon stabbed the steel ground with his sword duel-disc and inserted his deck of cards. Kade did the same with his standard duel-disc and smiled.

"I hope you have a different deck because your last was a disgrace…" Laeon commented and drew his five cards. "Oh you will see y puny friend, you will see…"

**Laeon's LP:** 8000

**Kade's LP:** 8000

"I will go first, and while I'm at it, I will activate Card Destruction!" Kade announced laughing his head off. "This card makes both of us discard all cards in our hands and in return, we get to draw as many cards as we discarded! So go ahead, you first…"

Laeon looked at his hand of cards and shook his head. "I had some good cards in there Kade, you better hope I get bad ones or, you will be sorry…" Laeon now looked at his new cards and wasn't pleased. 'Kade, you're going to be sorry…' Laeon thought.

Kade smiled and looked at his new cards. "Now I will start off my official turn with Chiron the Mage (1800/1000) in attack mode!"

A horseman-like creature appeared upon the field holding up a giant staff with a spherical red gem at the end of it. The man part of the body was covered with steel armor. He had long blonde hair that was released through a hole in his helmet.

"And now before I end my turn, I will discard this Big – Tusked Mammoth (2000/1000) from my hand to special summon the Manticore of Darkness (2300/1000) from my graveyard!" Kade announced activating his Manticore's effect.

"What, but how can you do that?" Laeon questioned, along with everyone else. "It's my Manticore's ability, the end phase you was sent to the graveyard, via Card Destruction, I can discard any Beast monster in my hand to summon him to the field. Bite that one Laeon…" Kade answered watching fire circled around the field forming a winged lion which stood on its hind legs.

"Well I have to say you have a better deck," Laeon announced drawing a card. ,"but Beast monsters won't get you through this one!" Laeon searched through his graveyard and smiled.

"First I will activate Premature Burial! This card allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard with a cost of 800 life points." Laeon played the card knowing what he was going to bring out. "Now come back Buster Blader (2600/2300)!"

A red cross appeared upon the surface of the field and who would pop out of the ground other than the mighty Buster Blader.

"I'm going to end this duel fast for you Kade, I remove from play the Blade Knight (1600/1000) from my graveyard and the Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2000) in my graveyard to summon the card I got back from you last duel, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Laeon was on fire, two of his strongest monsters on the field in one turn, thanks to Kade.

The two dark knights stood side-by-side as they stared down Kade as a nice 'Nice to see you again' greeting. "Not again!" Kade yelled standing his ground. Laeon smiled and played another card.

"I'm not done; I summon Different Dimension Assailant to make sure you get taken down!" Laeon had seen his victory since turn one as the bandaged and armored woman warrior appeared on the field wielding her giant blade.

"This duel is over!" Kazuma and Hio yelled in excitement. "I agree," Laeon commented and ordered his Black Luster Soldier to attack Kade's Chiron the Mage, which he did. The horseman didn't stand a chance against the legendary knight as Black Luster Soldier sliced him in half.

Kade ducked down with his hands on his head. "If you think that's it, think again big boy. My soldier's effect allows him to attack again so go ahead!" Black Luster Soldier charged back, but only at Manticore of Darkness, which shattered into pieces. Kade screamed like a child as Black Luster Soldier ran back up and slashed him across the chest.

"You scream like a girl, Buster Blader, deliver the second direct attack with Dragon Hide Slash!" Laeon demanded and watched as Buster Blader slashed in the same spot as Black Luster Soldier did, and listened as Kade screamed.

"Now you're gone, now my Assailant, direct attack with Diamond Cobra Strike!" The final blow was delivered. One final slash to the chest and it was over. In Laeon's first turn he was successful of defeating Kade, and that was all she wrote.

**Laeon's LP:** 7200

**Kade's LP:** 0

"Wow that was fast," Kazuma added helping Laeon stand correctly. "This day is screwed up already, next!" Laeon yelled and began to laugh by himself.

"Oh, you guys won't laugh huh? Screw you guys that was funny," Laeon walked back and forth looking at the floor, now bored. "We need a new duel!" Laeon yelled and heard a crash to the right of him. "What the hell?"

Laeon along with everyone else, ran to the East Stadium, a duel was about to start. Laeon stood in the battle field knowing both duelists. "Hey that's that Mareg guy, right?" Izumi asked pointing at him. She was correct; he stood staring at his opponent, his axe duel-disc sliced into the ground.

"Yeah," Kazuma answered and then pointed to the other man,"but who is that?"

The man was incredibly tall, at least 6"11. He wore a giant black leather trench coat that covered his entire body, excluding his face. The only thing that was skin was his face. His face was angular and his teethe were sharp. Scars were scattered throughout his face. His eyes were a bright and frightening lunar yellow color. His hair was a dark green and it stood upward.

"That's one of the best duelists in the world, Behemoth!" Laeon yelled out in amazement. "How do you know?" Hio asked curiously searching through her cards.

"I know because my father dueled him at the World Championship. He and Behemoth faced off in the final round and my dad won…" Laeon revealed still astonished in amazement.

The words of Laeon caught the so called Behemoth's attention. "So you are the Duel Heart?" Behemoth asked in his incredibly deep and intimidating voice. Laeon stood still at the question, he was afraid of what Behemoth might do.

"What is that!" Izumi asked as if she was a child. Behemoth ignored Izumi's question and faced toward Laeon. He smiled at the terrified Laeon and looked back at Mareg. "Let's finish this shall we?" Behemoth asked and slipped his deck into his duel-disc.

Behemoth's duel-disc was fastened onto his left wrist. It seemed like a standard duel-disc, but it wasn't. Instead of the standard silver color, it was a pitch dark and grey. The curves had become sharp points that could easily cut the skin. And finally, each Behemoth's cards were inside of a sleeve, and on the back of the sleeves were winged minions and fire. In the middle of the sleeves was one giant fiendish monster.

Mareg stared at Behemoth and drew his five cards. Behemoth did the same only he was much faster and took the time to look at his cards. "Now, you shall go first. I would like to see what I am up against…" Behemoth insisted and watched Mareg draw.

**Mareg's LP:** 8000

**Behemoth's LP:** 8000

Mareg nodded and began the opening move. "First I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode." Mareg still had a little speech problems but it wasn't as bad before. A jaded old man appeared on the field throwing his fists randomly at the air

"Now I sacrifice Monk Fighter to bring out Master Monk (1900/1000). My Master Monk can't be summon without sacrifice of Monk Fighter so come!" Mareg was gaining momentum as Hio and Izumi cheered for him in the stands.

"Oh his speech is crap!" Laeon yelled putting his hands on his ears. "Well he isn't from here so cut him some slack will you?" Kazuma commented and cheered along.

The Monk Fighter we knew now suddenly became more masculine and rugged. Over time he became at master at what he did, the Master Monk!

"Now I will play face down card. Your turn," Mareg announced and turned his head toward Laeon. He then gave Laeon and his friends a thumbs up and faced Behemoth once again.

Behemoth drew his card and gave off a sinister smile. "How will you like this?" Behemoth asked and revealed his card. "I activate the ritual spell card Curse of the Masked Beast! This card allows me to summon one of the game's most powerful monsters by just sacrificing monsters in my hand until they have a level of 8 or more."

Two towers of black fire stormed skyward going over the roof. In the middle of the pillars was an earn shaped like a head. Before the two towers of fire appeared two level 4 monsters. They were then consumed by the fire, and in a matter of seconds, the pillars of fire reigned downward entering the open earn forming a giant monster. The fire dissipated revealing a man's torso on a decaying beast's lower body. The monster's head was covered by a spiked mask, as the monster wielded a giant staff with crying masks lay stuck on it.

"What do you think about my Masked Beast (3200/1800) girls? I think he is kind of cute, no?" Behemoth asked sarcastically towards Hio and Izumi. The two shook their head and disgust and continued watching the duel.

"Now I will activate the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon! This card allows me to summon every card in my deck that has Masked Beast in its name, and so do you, which I doubt you do in your Rock deck." Behemoth now had 3 virtually unstoppable monsters in his disposal. This was going to be tough for Mareg.

On both sides of Masked Beast on the surface of the battle field, a white energy pillar arose each carrying with them, one Masked Beast!

"Three of them!" Kazuma fell out of his seat. "That's way too much!" Laeon yelled after pointing at Behemoth. "He's going to kill him!" Hio and Izumi screamed.

"Now if you thought that was bad, I'm going to activate a card to seal your fate Mareg, I activate Chthonian Alliance and I will equip it with one of my Masked Beasts!" Behemoth seemed to be more destructive every second of his turn.

"Damn, this guy doesn't play around…" Kazuma said slightly. "His Masked Beast is decked out now!" Laeon yelled in amazement. "Why, what does that Chthonian thingy do?" Izumi asked. "It's an equip card," Hio answered carrying on, "Once it's equipped to a monster, for every monster with the same name, the equipped monster gains 800 attack points!"

"She said it for me," Behemoth commented, watching the equipped Masked Beast grow larger and larger by the second. "Now my Masked Beast is at 4800! Feel the wrath Mareg, Masked Beast attack his Master Monk with Cursed Inferno!"

The powered up Masked Beast stepped in front of Master Monk roaring and screaming, shaking the entire stadium grounds. From its staff, a dark blaze arose circling the entire staff making it a club of inferno. It then waved the staff over Master Monk's head, creating a giant torrent of flames overhead crushing and burning Master Monk. It then stepped back and roared even louder.

When the flames finally eroded away, there stood Master Monk standing more radiantly than ever! "What, how can he still stand!" Behemoth yelled not knowing what was going on, along with everyone else.

"My face down card Lone Wolf, this makes Master Monk not destroyed and not effected by cards!" Mareg was now gaining back his momentum. "Fine keep your Monk, he may not be destroyed but sure as Hell lost the life points! Now the rest of my Masked Beasts, attack his Master Monk, Cursed Inferno!"

The remaining Masked Beasts did the same as the original did, only times two! The Beasts charged after Master Monk, allowing their flames to engulf and burn Master Monk to ashes, only for him to be revived once again.

**Mareg's LP:** 2500

**Behemoth's LP:** 8000

Mareg fell to his knees after the attack. "Argh!" Mareg yelled as he felt the infernos hit him and bounce back to the ground. "Now I will finish up by playing to face downs. Your move, let's see what you got!"

Mareg picked himself up enough to draw his card. "Activate, Double Spell! Card allows me to use one spell in your graveyard if discard spell in my hand. So now I use your Inferno Reckless Greed to get two Master Monk from deck and put in defense mode!"

"Alright, he is back!" Laeon jumped out of his seat in excitement "Yeah, but shut up! I want to watch the duel!" Kazuma yelled jumping on top of Laeon hitting him continuously.

Before everyone's eyes, two more Master Monks appeared on the field swinging their feet and fists in the air. "Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from deck." Mareg was a new slate as he looked at his choice of cards.

"Now I activate Chthonian Alliance on first Master Monk raising his attack to 3500!" Mareg was now focused on completely destroying Behemoth. The equipped Master Monk's muscles bulged higher and higher. He then let out his battle cry; he was strong enough to take out the two weak Masked Beasts.

"Master Monk ability is attack two times in same phase, so strong Master Monk; attack both weak Masked Beasts with Rapid Crater Roundhouse!" Mareg jumped in the air punching the round, along with Master Monk creating a giant crack in the ground splitting the earth into three parts. The two weak Masked Beasts fell in the cracks, never to be seen again.

"Now I end turn by playing Master Monk in defense mode and two face downs…" Mareg was still focused, but defense was his only option now.

**Mareg's LP: **2500

**Behemoth's LP:** 7400

Behemoth began his opening move with brute force. "I flip my face down card, Mask of Accursed!" A giant yellow mask with giant nails stuck throughout the face, appeared floating in the air and stamped straight onto the stronger Master Monk. "What is the meaning of this!" Mareg yelled glaring evilly at Behemoth.

"It's a simple equip spell card that equips to your monster. The equipped monster cannot attack, and you lose 500 life points each and every one of my standby phases!" Behemoth smiled played another brutal card.

"Now I will activate my other face down card, Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to bring back to special summon a card from my graveyard to the field! So come back, Masked Beast!"

A giant hole appeared in the ground, and what arose from it was the giant monster Masked Beast! Now since another Masked Beast was out, the equipped Masked Beast gains 800 more points making it at 4000!

"This is to fun to end but I have to, both Masked Beasts, attack each weaker Master Monks with Cursed Inferno!" The two beasts did what their master ordered and summoned their staff of flames. The flames charged the two monks like a meteor crashing down. Once the smoke disappeared, they still stood thanks to Lone Wolf.

Behemoth smiled and played a face down card and signaled the end of his turn. As soon as Mareg drew his card, a giant tornado formed in front of him destroying his Lone Wolf trap card. "What!" Mareg yelled and stepped back.

"Dust Tornado is a very handy card, I get to destroy any spell or trap on the field, and in return, I get to set a card, which I will!" Mareg's hope of stalling was brought an end, but he had no intention of stalling anymore!

Suddenly, Mareg changed his perspective of this duel. "I switch all Master Monks to attack!" The three Monks jumped to their feet, free to jab and punch the air without being frightened of an attack.

"What an idiot, none of your monsters are strong enough to make a scratch on my Masked Beast!" Masked Beast seemed to agree as he roared and stomped his feet upon the ground. "Plus your strongest Master Monk can't even attack so you just wasted your breathe!"

Mareg shook his head and sacrificed the possessed Master Monk to bring out something that wouldn't stay for long. "I summon Hieracosphinx (2400/1200) in attack mode!" Mareg yelled revealing a winged lion-like monster with a falcon's head onto the field.

"You think that scares me?" Behemoth asked shaking his head in disbelief. Mareg then nodded his head and sacrificed his new Hieracosphinx to bring out something more destructive. The ground cracked into small pebbles and rocks, until nothing was there but a crater.

"What is this?" Behemoth asked, he seemed to be enjoying this. "You will feel, you will feel, you will feel, the wrath of the Divine Protector – Exordo (0/4000)!" The cracked rocks hovered in the air forming something, something big. "A what!" Laeon yelled jumping up and knocking Kazuma off of him.

The giant crumbles of the ground forming a some what giant. It was a giant titan of a monster, golden and all. A giant ring rested upon its mountain of a back. The titian yelled and growled as he rose to his feet looking upon all of the arena.

"Try to break this!" Mareg yelled smiling away. "Sure will," Behemoth drew his card smiling and laughing. "It's been fun, but it's all over for you my incompetent friend!"

"What is he talking about, that thing has 4000 defense points!" Izumi yelled jumping around in her seat. "Just watch," Hio commented, "I have a feeling about this on…"

"_THE FINAL RITUAL OF THE ANCIENTS!"_

A big flash was everything that was seen. "What the hell!" Laeon's yell was the only real thing heard besides the continuous break and crumble of rock… He was eroding… Poor Mareg, good Mareg, obedient Mareg… Only to suffer from his own minion… Eroding courage in the battle field, it was fast and painless.

Mareg had lost in some unknown way. This was bad, especially for Laeon, for when he opened his eyes he saw himself face first in the battle field, and in front of him stood an eager Behemoth. "Get your cards Duel Heart; I want to see your wrath!"

"What the hell is going on?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Wow, my first summary of my chapters. If you were too lazy to read, then I shall summarize! Bored and has just woken up, Laeon and his friends reminisce about what to do today. They decide to head off to the Duel Center to brush off the dust on their knees. Laeon then finds an eager Kade readying for a rematch, only to lose in Laeon's first official turn! What a dumb ass! If you thought that was all, you should kill yourself. The big duel was longing to be released as Mareg, the big guy from Ep 2, is dueling a runner up World Champion, Behemoth! The duel gains heat as Mareg to seems to be regaining his momentum until, Behemoth plays some kind of super card that demolishes Mareg in the final turn. A giant flash knocks everyone out in the stadium; soon Laeon awakes in the battle field, seeing a blood thirsty Behemoth ready for the pursuit.

Will Laeon be able to defeat one of the greatest duelists in the world? Or will he suffer the same fate as Mareg? The so called Duel Heart has a beast in front of him and he is willing to tame it! Stay tuned for three part series, **Ep 10, 11, and 12, the Wrath of the Behemoth**!


End file.
